Entre les mains du diable
by Soyann
Summary: LM/HG Hermione Granger avait de nombreux projets dans la vie, elle voulait faire avancer les choses et aider les plus nécessiteux, peu importe leur identité car la guerre n'avait épargné personne et que personne ne méritait le mépris d'autrui. Pourtant, quand elle se laissa dire qu'elle ressemblait à Bellatrix Lestrange, elle ne put y croire et tout se précipita.
1. Découverte

**Bienvenue à vous sur cette page et merci d'avoir cliqué ! Comme ceci n'en a pas l'air à première vue, il s'agit d'une histoire à propos d'Hermione Granger et Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange s'invitera pendant les quelques premiers chapitres.**

 **Je tiens à préciser, pour les quelques réfractaires, que cette histoire respecte le canon (peut-être pas l'épilogue) et que par conséquent, il n'y a aucun lien de parenté entre Hermione et Bellatrix et cette dernière est bien morte.**

 **Maintenant que c'est clair, cette histoire aura un certain nombre de chapitres de taille assez courte (moins de deux mille mots), mais j'en publierai un à deux par semaine, selon leur taille et leur contenu. J'ai actuellement cinq chapitres entièrement rédigés, plus la trame précise pour trois autres et le contenu à organiser pour un bon nombre. Donc normalement, pas de soucis, la publication devrait être régulière. **

**De même, je préfère préciser que l'histoire devient réellement intéressante au chapitre 3 (disons que c'est là que l'histoire gagne un ton qui lui est propre et qui restera et c'est accessoirement là que Lucius apparaîtra). Voyez les deux premiers comme une introduction à la situation.**

 **Dernière chose : je réponds à absolument toutes les reviews, avant même de poster le chapitre d'avant, car j'ai moi-même absolument horreur d'avoir l'impression de parler dans le vide quand j'en laisse donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vous obtiendrez une réponse.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à ceux qui auront eu le courage de lire le blabla inutile^^**

 **ENTRE LES MAINS DU DIABLE**

 **CHAPITRE 1 :** **Découverte**

Plusieurs fois, Hermione s'était laissé dire qu'elle ressemblait énormément à Bellatrix Lestrange et cela lui avait toujours causé des frissons. Bien sûr, la première fois, elle n'en avait pas cru un mot.

La jeune femme s'en souvenait très bien. C'était durant sa sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. La guerre était en marche et la terrible sorcière faisait très souvent parler d'elle, terrifiant les enfants comme les adultes.

Mais la seule chose qu'Hermione avait réellement retenu d'elle, c'était qu'elle avait tué Sirius Black et qu'elle ne méritait certainement pas qu'on parle d'elle, quand bien même ses actions étaient horribles.

Ce fut pour cela que la jeune femme fut mortifiée quand, un jour, alors que le Professeur Slughorn vantait ses mérites en potions, il se mit soudain à parler de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Et pourtant, Merlin savait à quel point le vieil homme détestait qu'on évoque devant lui quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec les mangemorts.

—Miss Granger, avait-il dit en examinant l'échantillon d'une potion particulièrement difficile qu'elle venait de lui apporter, vous avez un talent certain pour les potions. Oui, vous êtes vraiment très intelligente.

Il avait alors relevé la tête et l'avait fixé dans le blanc des yeux, très sérieux.

—Vous êtes très certainement destinée à faire de grandes choses, Miss Granger, et j'espère de tout cœur que vous y arriverez par les temps qui courent et que ce seront de belles et grandes choses… Oui, de belles choses…

Slughorn avait marqué un temps d'arrêt, le regard un peu rêveur, et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, il avait ajouté, l'air de rien :

—Vous savez, Minerva répète très souvent que vous ressemblez énormément à Lily Evans quand elle était encore étudiante ici. Après tout, c'était un modèle de travail et une Né-Moldue, tout comme vous mais… Plus je vous observe, Miss Granger, et plus je trouve que vous ressemblez à cette chère Bellatrix. Très intelligente et très convaincue, comme vous. Et très puissante, aussi, comme vous.

Puis le professeur avait secoué la tête, un peu perdu, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et lui avait dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle parte si elle ne voulait être en retard à son prochain cours. Lui-même s'était promptement esquivé dans son bureau.

Et Hermione était restée, la bouche légèrement ouverte, à ne pas savoir quoi penser de ce que Slughorn lui avait dit. Finalement, elle s'était raisonnée en se disant que c'était totalement absurde – car elle savait pertinemment de quelle Bellatrix il parlait – et que la seule explication logique qu'elle voyait était que son professeur de potion avait sans doute inhalé un peu trop de vapeur.

Alors elle avait continué sa vie en enfouissant cette étrange conversation tout au fond de son esprit.

La guerre avait suivi son cours et, finalement, ils avaient gagné, alors que la jeune femme avait fini par se dire que ce serait peut-être sans espoir.

Bellatrix Lestrange était morte et Hermione n'avait plus jamais repensé à elle. Ou si, en fait, elle repensait souvent à elle, car son souvenir hantait son esprit. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la Mangemort la torturer, de réentendre son rire un peu fou.

Mais le temps passait et, comme tout le monde, Hermione mit tout ça de côté et elle profita de la vie qui s'offrait à elle, de la chance qui s'offrait à elle et qu'elle devait saisir pour tous ceux qui, eux, n'en avait clairement pas l'occasion.

Après avoir aidé à la reconstruction de Poudlard et avoir passé ses ASPICS durant une session exceptionnelle comme la majorité des jeunes de son année, Hermione s'engagea dans des études de droits magiques, sous la tutelle d'un membre éminent du Magenmagot – une résultante de sa position durant la guerre, sans aucun doute.

Gideon Campbell était un vieil homme un peu conservateur envers les traditions sorcières et que se révélait être un vrai puits de science pour la jeune femme qui buvait ses paroles à longueur de journées et qui découvrait bien plus en l'écoutant sur le monde sorcier que ce qui était nécessaire pour ses études et surtout, bien plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais appris. Un comble qu'elle n'ait pu trouver un livre sur ces sujets.

Hermione avait appris le fonctionnement global du Magenmagot et du Ministère de la Magie en général, mais également la place des vieilles familles parmi celui-ci et à quel point la guerre précédente avait fragilisé leur position et, par extension, le gouvernement. Il lui avait expliqué que toutes les grandes familles de sorciers, Sang-Pur ou non, avaient droit à une place au Magenmagot qu'ils étaient en droit d'accepter ou de refuser, et qu'autant de sièges étaient alloués au reste de la population. Si au départ, la jeune femme n'avait pas été convaincue, son tuteur l'avait finalement conquise.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, Gideon lui parla également des traditions sorcières, des coutumes du monde sorcier, des manières de la haute, de ce qui se faisait et ce qui ne se faisait pas. Plus que tout, le vieil homme avait fait montre d'une culture impressionnante en lui faisant même des parallèles avec le monde des Moldus pour lui montrer à quel point les Né-Moldus pouvaient être incompris, mais surtout pourquoi. Et la jeune femme se dit presque qu'elle pourrait comprendre le point de vue des Mangemorts. Presque

Après de nombreuses semaines à littéralement boire ses paroles, Hermione lui fit part de son envie de vouloir changer les choses. De son envie d'expliquer toutes ces choses aux Né-Moldus, à Poudlard, plutôt que de les confronter et de les critiquer. Elle argua qu'il devrait exister un cours obligatoire pour tous afin de pallier à cette inégalité, afin de faire avancer les choses plutôt que de les enliser.

Elle lui parla de son projet pour les elfes de maison, de son envie de les voir libérés et profiter d'un salaire et d'une vie décente.

Hermione lui fit également part de son ambition de faire évoluer les positions des femmes dans la société sorcière. La position des femmes qui voulaient fonder une famille et qui était reléguée au second plan et qui souffrait d'une inégalité criante, bien plus encore que dans le monde moldu. Mais pas seulement celles-ci. Elle voulait aussi faire évoluer la position des femmes dans les grandes familles de Sang-Pur que leur nom condamnait presque à se tapir dans l'ombre de leur mari et à rester chez elle, à travailler une image. Elle voulait que ces femmes puissent avoir une occasion d'avoir un vraie nom, bien à elle.

En soit, Hermione et son tuteur parlèrent d'un nombre infini de choses, de ce qui existait et ce qui pourrait ou devrait exister et malgré son attitude conservatrice, Gideon Campbell était étrangement ouvert d'esprit. Et c'était cette caractéristique qui plaisait tant à la jeune femme. Le vieil homme n'était pas suffisamment butté pour ne pas voir l'intérêt de reconsidérer certains faits pour le bien commun, mais il n'hésitait pas non plus à la stopper et à lui expliquer longuement en quoi ce qu'elle arguait était impossible – comme les elfes qui parfois voulaient être asservis.

Ainsi, les deux sorciers passèrent de longues soirées à discuter dans le bureau de l'homme jusque tard le soir.

Et Hermione ne s'était encore jamais autant senti sorcière ou apte à changer les choses de sa vie. Elle trouva presque ridicule d'avoir pensé pouvoir faire quelque chose avec la S.A.L.E. par le passé.

Ce fut un soir du mois de mars, alors que Gideon et elle était tranquillement installés au coin du feu à siroter une tasse de thé que Bellatrix Lestrange et, bien plus tard, cette étrange conversation avec Slughorn revinrent à sa mémoire.

Ils discutaient du rôle des femmes de la haute, comme souvent car les deux appréciaient particulièrement ce sujet, quand, soudain, le visage du vieil homme s'était fait nostalgique et il la dévisagea en lui souriant avec indulgence.

—Vous savez, Hermione, vous me faites pensez à une élève que j'ai eu, bien des années auparavant. Comme vous, elle était passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait et, à son époque, était considérée comme une véritable révolutionnaire - les choses étaient bien pires alors... - Je me rappelle, elle aussi voulait changer le destin des femmes de Sang-Pur. Elle ne supportait pas que ses parents veuillent d'elle qu'elle fasse « juste » un beau mariage et qu'elle se contente de ça.

Il soupira tristement, presque avec regret.

—Je suis persuadée que si elle n'avait pas croisé _son_ chemin, elle n'aurait pas… Elle aurait fait de grandes choses.

Il lui jeta un regard confiant.

—Je suis sûre que vous vous allez y arriver et être une des plus grandes figures du monde sorcier et pour les bonnes raisons.

Hermione le regardait avec intérêt. Il avait piqué sa curiosité et elle se demandait vraiment qui était cette femme qui suscitait tant d'admiration et d'affection – car s'était indéniablement ça – chez son tuteur tellement désintéressé dans les relations humaines en temps normal.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

—Monsieur, de qui s'agit-il ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda-t-elle avidement car s'il y avait une chose à savoir à propos d'Hermione Granger, c'était sa soif de connaissance légendaire.

Il la regarda par-dessus ses grosses lunettes, jugeant si oui ou non, il pouvait dire la vérité. Puis se décidant, il se redressa et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres.

—De Bellatrix Black, la plus brillante de toutes mes élèves, bien entendu.

Et Hermione s'étouffa avec son thé.

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu (et convaincu de lire la suite ), c'est une entrée en la matière tout en douceur et assez originale (je pense? ) et en soit, il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Je posterais le chapitre suivant en fin de soirée ou dans les quelques jours à venir.**

 **A bientôt^^**


	2. Doutes

**Comme, le deuxième chapitre ! Il est dans la continuité directe du précédent, donc un peu court. Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 2 :** **Doutes**

Hermione était désespérée. Elle avait été à la bibliothèque, à la maison familiale des Black et, par Merlin, elle avait même été fouiller dans les archives du Ministère pour consulter son dossier ! Et au lieu de l'aider, ce qu'elle y avait lu l'avait déstabilisée au plus haut point.

Une élève brillante, des Optimals partout, sept ASPICS, même en Etude des Moldus ! – Comment Bellatrix Black avait-elle pu se perdre en Etude des Moldus ? Hermione n'y croyait pas ses yeux. On décrivait son parcours professionnel comme trop ambitieux pour son statut, trop inconvenant, mais qui serait sans aucun doute une réussite. On mentionnait son mariage incompréhensible avec l'héritier d'une famille de Sang-Pur de bas étage, sans aucun intérêt, des petits accidents mineurs. Puis plus rien, le vide, la guerre, Azkaban, la mort.

Ce qu'elle avait lu avait grandement perturbé Hermione, à tel point qu'elle avait été lire son propre dossier. Et c'était proprement terrifiant de se rendre compte que leur fiche ministérielle était en tout point identique si on en exceptait la fin, tragique pour l'une, brillante et sans fin pour l'autre.

Son tuteur lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait eu aucun signe avant-coureur. Que personne ne l'avait vu venir. Que du jour au lendemain, l'avant-gardiste Bellatrix Black avait complètement mal tourné. Et ça l'effrayait, parce qu'Hermione découvrait qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à cette sorcière horrible. Parce qu'elle avait peur de lui ressembler jusqu'au bout.

Pendant quelques temps, Hermione se contenta de faire ce que tout le monde attendait d'elle : elle fit son travail sans poser de questions, sans protester, sous le regard quelque peu éberlué des employés du Ministère et sous les sourcils haussés de son tuteur, qui avait pris l'habitude de la voir fourrez son nez dans absolument tout et donner son avis là où on ne lui avait rien demandé. Elle était totalement effrayée à la simple idée de suivre les traces de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle avait essayé d'interroger Gideon, mais celui-ci s'était contenté de répondre que c'était il y a bien longtemps, que cela n'avait plus d'importance et qu'elle ne devait pas se tracasser avec ce genre de choses. En vérité, Hermione le suspectait d'être bien plus affecté qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par ce qu'il s'était passé et d'être beaucoup trop fier pour en parler.

Dès lors, Hermione passa également bien plus de temps que d'habitude dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à la situation. Elle négligea sa famille et ses amis. Elle négligea son petit-ami, Ron Weasley, qui était de toute façon bien trop occupé par sa formation d'Auror pour s'en rendre compte. Elle savait de toute façon qu'il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps. C'était trop dur pour lui.

—Est-ce que tu crois que je me mêle un peu trop de ce qui ne me regarde pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle un soir de but en blanc, alors qu'il passait la porte de leur petit appartement.

Ron avait froncé les sourcils par-dessus ses yeux fatigués et l'avait rassuré comme tout bon petit-ami devait le faire. Hermione suspectait que son estomac criant famine avait voulu en finir au plus vite. Depuis, elle n'avait plus jamais tenté de calmer ses angoisses auprès de lui.

—Est-ce que tu crois que je devrais essayer de me fondre un peu plus dans le décor ? Demanda-t-elle à Harry, autour d'un café, un soir d'été.

Harry lui avait ri au nez.

—Si tu y arrives, donne-moi ton secret ! Avait été sa seule réponse et Hermione s'était rendue compte qu'effectivement, avec le monde sorcier à l'affût du moindre de ses faits et gestes, ce serait compliqué.

—Tu crois que je devrais arrêter la politique ? Avait-elle demandé à Ginny pendant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard de la plus jeune.

—Tu es sûre de ne pas t'être pris un Sortilège de Confusion ? Lui avait répliqué la benjamine des Weasley et Hermione s'était sentie très bête.

Depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard et c'était rendu compte de toutes les inégalités qui y régnait, la jeune fille qu'elle était alors avait toujours juré qu'elle ferait tout pour y remédier.

—Vous pensez que l'on m'accepterait comme membre permanent du Magenmagot ? Demanda-t-elle à son tuteur, après une journée absolument infructueuse.

Celui-ci avait ri un instant, amusé.

—Ne me dite pas que c'est votre seule ambition, ou alors je vais finir par croire que j'ai misé sur la mauvaise personne ! Vous êtes capable d'infiniment plus, Hermione.

Elle avait tenté de ne pas mal le prendre, en vain.

Hermione s'était sentie piégée par sa propre nature, enfermée dans le chemin qu'elle s'était elle-même tracée sans s'en rendre compte, contrôlée par les attentes des autres qui en découlaient.

Alors elle avait redressé la tête et avait décidé d'en finir. Elle devait mettre les choses au clair, assouvir sa curiosité, apaiser ses doutes, afin de pouvoir, enfin, se tourner vers l'avenir brillant qui s'offrait à elle.

Et elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il lui restait à faire, même si pour cela elle devait mettre sa fierté de côté un instant.

Hermione décida d'aller voir la seule personne qui pouvait lui parler, vraiment, de la personne qu'était Bellatrix Lestrange. Au début, elle avait songé à aller parler avec Andromeda Tonks, mais avait jugé l'idée mauvaise car la sorcière était encore touchée par la mort de son mari et de sa fille et parce qu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille bien trop tôt pour être réellement objective. Ne lui restait donc plus que Narcissa Malefoy, la cadette des trois sœur Black.

 **Comme vous avez sans doute pu vous en rendre compte ce chapitre servait vraiment de transition et je pense que l'on peut commencer à entrevoir ce qu'il va se passer par la suite.**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Premier Contact

**Snoopgol : merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton avis je suis vraiment contente que cela t'ait plu. Je suis d'accord avec toi, il y a trop peu d'histoire à leur sujet, je n'ai dû en lire que deux ou trois c'est pour dire. Si jamais tu en as à me proposer je suis ****preneuse. ^^**

 **xXx**

 **Alors, maintenant, on rentre vraiment dans les choses sérieuses, on trouve le vrai ton de l'histoire (je crois^^'), et c'est, je pense, à partir de là que vous pourrez vous faire une véritable opinion de cette histoire.**

 **Je tiens juste à signaler que j'ai tenté de relire ce chapitre sur l'application avant de le poster mais que malheureusement, celle-ci à fait disparaître certains caractères et mots donc même si j'ai relu, n'hésitez pas à me signaler si vous voyez quelque chose que j'ai pu oublier.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 3 :** **Premier Contact**

C'était le grand jour, enfin.

On était samedi matin. Hermione était allongée seule dans le grand lit qu'elle partageait avec Ron, celui-ci étant parti au travail depuis déjà quelques heures.

Elle s'était décidée quelques jours auparavant à rendre visite à Narcissa Malefoy et elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose : rassembler suffisamment de courage pour se lever de son lit et se mettre en route. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle manque l'aristocrate simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de sortir de son lit… Le cas échéant, Hermione était persuadée qu'elle se dégonflerait et serait incapable d'y retourner.

Puis, soudain, elle entendit une petite alarme retentir dans l'appartement et, soupirant, elle s'extirpa de sous ses draps. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être reconnaissante ou non à l'inopportun…

—J'arrive ! Cria-t-elle en gagnant le salon et en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. On ne savait jamais à qui on allait avoir à faire…

Elle se laissa tomber devant sa cheminée et sourit en reconnaissant le visage d'Harry.

—Harry ! S'exclama Hermione. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé ! Comment vas-tu ?

Celui-ci grimaça légèrement.

—L'école d'Auror n'est vraiment pas facile… Parfois, je regrette de ne pas avoir été faire ma dernière année à Poudlard. Cette semaine, on a commencé à parler de métamorphose humaine et je suis totalement largué.

Hermione eut un petit sourire qu'on pouvait aisément qualifier de satisfait.

—Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu !

Harry eut un petit rire. Pendant de longues heures, Hermione avait essayé de les convaincre, lui et Ron, de reprendre leur étude à Poudlard avant de commencer l'école d'Auror car ils risquaient d'être confrontés à des difficultés. Elle-même n'avait pas suivi son propre conseil mais n'en avait pas besoin, tant parce que ses choix de carrière ne le requéraient pas que parce qu'elle maîtrisait déjà le programme sur le bout des doigts.

—Bien sûr, comme toujours, tu as raison.

Il soupira.

—J'ai hâte que Ginny revienne…

Hermione hocha la tête, compréhensive. Elle savait que son meilleur ami manquait de temps libre, mais qu'il se sentait terriblement seul. Lui et sa petite-amie, Ginny Weasley, avait prévu d'emménager ensemble une fois que celle-ci aurait fini ses études à Poudlard. A condition, bien entendu, de réussir à convaincre Molly Weasley qui, si elle aimait Harry comme son propre fils, aurait sans doute des difficultés à voir partir son dernier enfant, et qui plus est sa seule fille. Hermione pouvait entendre d'ici ses protestations sur ce qui était convenable ou pas. Déjà qu'elle avait eu l'impression que la matriarche Weasley allait poursuivre Ron jusqu'à leur appartement pour les empêcher de vivre ensemble si tôt, sans être marié. Elle n'imaginait pas ce que Ginny et Harry allaient subir…

—Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais te parler ! Poursuivit le jeune homme alors que son visage s'éclairait et que son esprit éloignait les pensées trop déprimantes. Je voulais savoir si toi et Ron vouliez venir manger à la maison ce soir ?

Harry vivait au Square Grimmaurd depuis la fin de la guerre, parce que, malgré tout, il restait attaché à cette maison qui lui rappelait son parrain.

Hermione acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

—Bien sûr ! Cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu une soirée juste tous les trois. Je passerais voir Ron à la boutique pour le prévenir.

Les deux amis se dirent au revoir et coupèrent la connexion par cheminette. Hermione se releva et alla se préparer rapidement pour sortir. Une fois prête à partir, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en grimaçant quand celle-ci resta coincée. Une vraie catastrophe, mais l'expérience lui avait appris qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Hermione transplana sans plus attendre. Elle ne plus s'empêcher de frissonner quand elle apparut devant deux grilles immenses en fer forgé. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien du jour où elle, Ron et Harry avaient été ramenés ici par des Rafleurs. Des souvenirs qu'elle souhaitait enfermer au plus profond de son esprit pour toujours.

Prenant une grande inspiration, la jeune femme rajusta la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et entrebâilla la porte suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se glisser à l'intérieur. Alors qu'elle avançait sur le chemin pavé, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être étonnée de la vie qui semblait transparaître du parc du Manoir Malefoy. C'était tellement loin de l'herbe morte qui recouvrait entièrement le sol lors de sa dernière visite…

Finalement, elle arriva devant deux grands battants de bois finement sculpté et, prenant une grande inspiration, Hermione toqua fermement à la porte, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à quel point tout ça criait au combien les Malefoy étaient riches. Enfin… ce n'était plus vraiment le cas, maintenant qu'ils avaient publiquement perdu une guerre. Même s'ils le restaient sans doute plus qu'Hermione ne le serait jamais.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le vide avant de sourir devant sa propre stupidité et de baisser les yeux.

—Bonjour, Madame. Buddy est à votre servie, Madame. Que peut faire Buddy pour Madame ?

Le petit elfe de maison s'inclina devant elle et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il portait une _taie d'oreiller_ , avant de se fustiger mentalement. Quoi de plus normal chez les Malefoy ?

—Bonjour Buddy, commença la sorcière en lui souriant doucement et elle grimaça en voyant l'air surpris de la créature, je voudrais voir ta maîtresse.

L'espace d'un instant, Buddy eut l'air paniqué, mais ce fut tellement fugace qu'Hermione douta d'avoir bien vu.

—Buddy revient, Madame.

S'inclinant une nouvelle fois, l'elfe partit en trottinant vers une porte adjacente et Hermione put prendre le temps de réellement apprécier toute la richesse du Manoir Malefoy qui, définitivement, paraissait infiniment moins terrible que lors de sa dernière visite. Evidemment, le lieu restait froid et impersonnel, mais aucune terreur ne flottait dans l'air, aucune odeur rance ne parvenait à ses narines. A vrai dire, le style mis à part, le hall lui faisait penser à ces sortes de demeures françaises qu'elle avait visitées avec ses parents quand elle était plus jeune.

En entendant des bruits de pas résonner derrière la porte par laquelle l'elfe était parti, Hermione posa son regard dessus et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se retrouva non pas devant Narcissa Malefoy, mais devant Lucius Malefoy. Pas une seule seconde quand elle avait pris la décision d'aller voir la femme elle n'avait pensé à l'éventualité de croiser son mari. Cela ne lui paraissait plus si improbable désormais.

Lucius Malefoy eut d'ailleurs l'air clairement étonné l'espace d'un instant avant que son masque glacial ne se recompose, un de ses sourcils se soulevant de manière aristocratique pour souligner sa surprise. La jeune femme prit le temps de l'observer. Il était tout aussi propre sur lui, tout aussi lui-même que d'habitude - du moins de ce qu'elle pouvait en dire. Pourtant, quelques petits détails attirèrent son attention et lui montrèrent que tout n'était pas parfait, comme s'il ne s'attendait clairement pas à recevoir de la visite. Une repousse de barbe couvrait son menton, sa cravate était très légèrement de travers et sa robe n'était pas aussi lisse que ce qu'elle avait déjà vu par le passé et l'imaginait porter.

—Miss Granger, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse qui lui était propre mais qu'Hermione trouva rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Hermione se racla la gorge.

—A vrai dire, j'aurai espéré voir votre épouse, mais visiblement elle n'est pas là.

Malefoy eut clairement l'air clairement contrarié.

—Visiblement, grinça-t-il.

—Vous savez quand est-ce que je pourrais repasser ? Interrogea alors la jeune femme bien qu'elle s'était presque promis le matin même de ne pas y retourner.

La bouche de l'homme se tordit dans une grimace tout sauf gracieuse.

—Je crains que cela ne soit impossible, lâcha-t-il, glacial.

—Quoi ? S'indigna-t-elle, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler !

Lucius Malefoy émit un bruit méprisant qui stoppa net Hermione qui était prête à continuer de défendre sa cause.

—Miss Granger, je vous conseillerais de vous tenir un peu plus au fait de l'actualité, c'est un comble pour une future politicienne.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Comment osait-il !

—Vous sauriez sinon, poursuivit-il d'une voix bien plus vicieuse, que cela fait plusieurs mois que ma femme n'a plus mis les pieds ici. Je crains donc qu'il vous soit un peu… difficile… de la rencontrer.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres.

—Est-ce qu'au moins…

—Ne vous avisez pas de finir cette phrase, siffla Malefoy, l'interrompant. Sortez d'ici, vous n'avez plus rien à y faire.

Vexée d'avoir été ainsi repoussée, Hermione le fusilla du regard avant de tourner les talons. Tant pis pour ses informations.

 **Voilà pour leur première rencontre, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas été trop déçu de ne pas voir Narcissa.** **Avez vous une idée du pourquoi du comment elle n'est pas là ? (même si pour le coup la réponse n'arrivera pas de si tôt )**

 **Et Buddy ? Bon c'était une brève apparition mais personnellement je l'aime beaucoup (enfin en général j'aime beaucoup les elfes de maisons )**

 **A bientôt!**


	4. Presque comme au bon vieux temps

**Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 4 :** **Presque comme au bon vieux temps**

Hermione réapparut dans une petite ruelle annexe au Chemin de Traverse, non loin du Chaudron Baveur et sursauta en entendant un petit glapissement dans son dos. Elle sourit d'un air contrit au sorcier qui semblait avoir eu la peur de sa vie.

—Excusez-moi ! Il n'y a personne ici d'habitude !

L'homme marmonna quelque chose et la contourna, s'éloignant avec empressement.

Hermione haussa les épaules. C'était le risque, dans le monde sorcier. Rien ne garantissait que l'on n'allait pas rentrer dans quelqu'un qui transplanait ou en transplanant. Après être entrée au Ministère, repérer les endroits déserts autour des lieux qu'elle côtoyait était une des premières choses qu'elle avait faite, mais ce n'était pas universel.

Se glissant dans la foule de sorciers qui se promenaient dans le Chemin de Traverse, Hermione la remonta jusqu'à une boutique à la devanture tape à l'œil : la boutique des jumeaux Weasley… Ou des frères Weasley désormais… La jeune femme soupira. Elle ne devait pas y penser.

C'était ici que Ron travaillait désormais. Il avait bien essayé de suivre une formation d'Auror, comme Harry, mais si celui-ci avait fait preuve d'une motivation à toute épreuve en surmontant les difficultés auxquelles il faisait face, le roux, lui, en avait vite eut assez – comme Hermione l'avait prédit – , jugeant avoir assez souffert par le passé. Alors Ron avait décidé de venir aider son frère, qui croulait sous le travail depuis la mort de Fred. Etonnamment, George s'était rapidement remis du choc et s'était jeté à corps perdu dans ses relations avec sa famille et dans l'affaire qu'il avait créée avec son jumeau. Hermione aimait se dire qu'il faisait ça pour honorer la mémoire de Fred qui n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il se complaise dans les pleurs…

—Hermione ! Enfin réveillée !

Celle-ci sourit quand Ron s'approcha d'elle après l'avoir remarquée. Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, faisant courir un frisson plus qu'agréable le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Hermione avait toujours été impressionnée par les sensations que son petit-ami faisait naître en elle rien qu'avec sa tendresse.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Rien de grave au moins ?

—Non ! Non, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle alors que son front commençait à se plisser d'inquiétude, ce qu'elle trouvait proprement adorable. Je venais juste t'informer que ce soir, nous mangeons au Square Grimmaurd. Et puis, il fallait que je passe chez Fleury et Bott… ajouta-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse en resongeant à ce qu'il lui fallait.

Ron fit mine d'être vexé.

—Je vois, en fait, tu préfères tes bouquins à moi ? Je me doutais bien que tu ne pouvais pas simplement venir me voir au travail…

Hermione eut un petit rire en lui donnant une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

—Idiot, va !

Puis, elle avisa George derrière le comptoir en train de servir une cliente et le salua.

—Salut, Grangie !

Souriant, Hermione promit à Ron de le retrouver directement chez Harry avant d'aller se perdre dans les étagères poussiéreuses.

Cela aurait pu être un après-midi parfait. Elle faisait ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle ne pensait même plus à cette idée stupide qu'elle avait eue le matin même. Après tout, finalement, ce n'était sans doute pas si important, n'est-ce pas ?

Toutes ses certitudes volèrent en éclats quand, après avoir refermé un ouvrage passionnant sur la société sorcière du dix-neuvième siècle qu'elle comptait bien acheter, elle mit la main sur un livre traitant des sorciers les plus noirs des cinq derniers siècles. Une merveille que les historiens prenaient grand soin de mettre à jour le plus régulièrement possible.

Après avoir lu un passage sur Jack l'Eventreur – Merlin, il s'agissait vraiment d'un sorcier ?! – Hermione s'était tournée avec curiosité vers les plus récents. S'était sans surprise qu'elle avait trouvé tout un dossier sur Grindelwald et sur Voldemort, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir des paragraphes sur certains Mangemorts. Bien entendu, Bellatrix Lestrange faisait partie de ceux-ci.

Tous ses doutes l'assaillirent alors qu'elle lisait plus avidement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu ces quelques lignes. Quand ses yeux eurent survolés les derniers mots, Hermione referma le livre et le laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol alors qu'elle-même alla s'avachir contre l'étagère dans son dos. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

Cela lui revenait en pleine figure, encore. Le fait que rien ne différenciait fondamentalement son parcours de celui de Bellatrix Black. Le fait qu'elle était littéralement terrifiée de mal tourner et de suivre son chemin. Le fait qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui avait causé _sa_ déchéance et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir ce qui pourrait causer la sienne. En fait, cette histoire la perturbait tellement qu'Hermione aurait presque tendance à dire que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, que cela allait arriver, quoi qu'il arrivât.

Il se passa de longues minutes – ou peut-être plus – durant lesquelles la jeune femme resta là, sans bouger, à se poser des centaines de questions.

—Mademoiselle ?

Hermione releva la tête et croisa le regard du vieux propriétaire de la boutique.

—Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

La jeune femme se releva précipitamment et s'excusa en essuyant sur ses yeux des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir libéré. Elle paya pour les livres qu'elle avait choisi, les réduisit pour les faire rentrer dans son sac et, une fois sortie de la boutique, transplana immédiatement.

Hermione réapparut devant des bâtiments gris, sans vie, dans un coin peu agité de Londres, entre les numéros 11 et 13. Fermant les yeux, elle puisa au plus profond d'elle en pensant à ce qu'elle voulait et quand elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait devant le palier du 12, Square Grimmaurd. La maison d'Harry, anciennement la demeure familiale de la famille Black. Elle toqua fermement sur le battant de bois.

Son meilleur ami vint lui ouvrir rapidement et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois des yeux en la reconnaissant. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montrer, avant de la regarder de nouveau.

—Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content de te voir, mais… tu es un peu en avance, tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, haussant simplement les épaules et Harry fronça le front d'inquiétude. Il la laissa entrer et tout deux allèrent s'installer dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée, une bonne tasse de thé entre les mains.

—Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

—Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à manger ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner, j'étais chez Fleury et Bott…

Harry hocha la tête et, claquant des doigts, appela Kreattur qui, quelques secondes plus tard à peine, revenait avec un sandwich pour la jeune femme. Elle ne trouva même pas le courage de lui reprocher d'exploiter son elfe de maison alors qu'elle croquait avidement - elle avait toujours trouvé du réconfort dans la nourriture - dans le morceau de pain, au grand étonnement de son ami.

—Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

—Promets-moi de ne pas te moquer.

Harry la regarda, sceptique, comme si elle se fichait de lui. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne poursuivait pas, il soupira.

—Très bien, très bien, lui concéda-t-il. Je ne dirais rien.

Alors que ses épaules s'affaissèrent, Hermione replongea son regard dans sa tasse de thé, la faisant nerveusement tourner dans ses mains.

—Tu sais, je parle beaucoup avec mon tuteur, au Ministère. Je lui fais de mes projets et il m'apprend vraiment beaucoup de choses sur le monde des sorciers. On peut parfois passer des heures à débattre d'une chose ou d'une autre…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

—Je ne vois pas où est le problème…

—Laisse-moi finir, l'interrompit-elle. Il y a trois semaines…

Elle soupira.

—Il y a trois semaines, il m'a confié que je lui faisais énormément penser à une de ses anciennes élèves…

—Je ne vois pas où est le problème, s'éleva encore une fois la voix d'Harry, un peu hésitante. Je veux dire…

—Tu ne comprends pas ! Le coupa-t-elle d'une plus vivement que précédemment. I-il s'agit de Bellatrix Lestrange !

Si une lueur inquiète s'alluma rapidement dans le regard d'Harry, elle disparut en disparut tout aussi vite. A la place, il se leva et se plaça doucement à côté d'elle, lui serrant la main dans un geste réconfortant.

—Hermione, ça ne veut rien dire. Il a peut-être juste dit ça comme ça, sans que ce ne soit vraiment fondé…

La jeune femme secoua la tête et étouffa un sanglot.

—Tu ne comprends pas… Slughorn m'avait dit la même chose quand on était encore à Poudlard….

Son ami lui serra la main un peu plus fort.

—Cela ne veut rien dire, Hermione, tenta-t-il de la réconforter maladroitement.

Elle renifla bruyamment.

—J'ai fait des recherches. Beaucoup de recherches. Je voulais prouver que c'était totalement absurde. Mais… Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est réaliser qu'on se ressemblait encore plus que je ne le pensais. Avant qu'elle ne… tourne mal… elle avait le même genre de projets, le même parcours.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

—J'ai lu que personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il s'était passé. Que d'une certaine façon, c'était comme si elle était devenue complètement folle du jour au lendemain.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme fondit complètement en larmes, relâchant soudainement toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulée à l'intérieur d'elle sans s'en rendre compte.

—Oh, Harry ! Fit-elle à travers ses pleurs. Si tu savais comme j'ai peur… Et si moi aussi je devenais soudainement folle ?

Harry resta un instant sans rien dire, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le problème de son ami parce que ses inquiétudes lui paraissaient absolument ridicules – comment est-ce que leur Hermione pourrait jamais devenir comme Bellatrix Lestrange ? – Aussi ne savait-il pas comment la rassurer.

Finalement, il opta pour l'option de facilité et la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux d'une manière qu'il espérait réconfortante.

—Hermione… quoi qu'ils puissent tous en dire, tu n'es pas Bellatrix Lestrange… Tu es sans doute la fille la plus attentionnée que je connaisse et je sais que jamais tu ne pourras faire ce genre de choses.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, en attendant que Ron arrive pour que la soirée devienne vraiment plus légère, comme au bon vieux temps. Harry à essayer de la réconforter maladroitement, Hermione à se mordre la lèvre pour essayer de profiter de cette étreinte et de ne pas écouter cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de ne pas croire son meilleur ami.

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je ne suis moi-même pas convaincu par le titre de ce chapitre, donc si jamais vous avez un avis sur la question, je suis preneuse ^^**

 **Au programme du prochain chapitre : Lucius Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur !**

 **A bientôt**


	5. Décision

**Snoopgol:** **Je prends note de tes propositions, merci^^ J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !**

 **J'ai vraiment eu une semaine très chargée, tellement que j'ai vraiment beaucoup écrit comme d'habitude, mais sur des feuilles volantes et je me suis retrouvée bien embêtée en rentrant chez mes parents pour le week-end et en remarquant que je les avais oublié sur mon bureau . Tout ça pour dire que c'est assez laborieux pour continuer la rédaction et que si je m'en sors bien, le prochain chapitre devrait sortir comme je l'avais prévu dans le courant de la semaine.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 5 :** **Décision**

Hermione n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi du comment, du cheminement au combien illogique qui l'avait poussée à prendre cette décision totalement incompréhensible. Et pourtant, elle l'avait prise, cette décision. Et elle se trouvait là, debout sur un perron, devant des portes immenses superbement sculptées, à attendre qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Elle était définitivement, totalement dingue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle en était presque à vouloir s'enfuir quand la porte s'ouvrit. Au même moment, ses yeux se posèrent sur Buddy, l'elfe qui lui avait ouvert la dernière fois et qui sembla vouloir se ratatiner sur place en la reconnaissance.

—Que peut faire Buddy pour Madame ? Interrogea la créature avec une courbette, la voix tremblante. Oh non, non, non ! Poursuivit-il en marmonnant – _comme si_ elle ne pouvait pas entendre ça. Le Maître ne va pas être content !

Buddy secoua la tête et Hermione prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de faire abstraction de ce que l'elfe venait de dire.

—Je voudrais parler à Mr Malefoy, s'il te plait.

Et puis, essayait-elle de se convaincre, elle voulait soutenir la réhabilitation de tous les sorciers mis à l'écart par la société, il fallait bien qu'elle commence quelque part, peu importe si c'était de manière détournée et s'il s'agissait d'un homme qui maltraitait de pauvres créatures.

 _Ridicule,_ souffla une voix dans sa tête, _tu sais très bien que si ça venait à se savoir tu ne ferais que tourner en ridicule ta cause. Plus personne ne te prendra au sérieux et soit ils suivront tous ton exemple, soit ils te tourneront le dos._

Hermione tenta de l'ignorer alors que devant elle, Lucius Malefoy apparaissait par la même porte adjacente à l'entrée que la dernière fois. Il sembla s'agacer en la reconnaissant une nouvelle fois et la jeune femme prit tout son temps pour l'observer cette fois-ci. Elle avait besoin de rassembler autant d'informations à son sujet que possible.

Contrairement à la semaine précédente, l'aristocrate portait des vêtements en parfait état, son menton était aussi lisse que dans ses souvenirs plus anciens et son maintien était tel que ce que son statut pourrait requérir. C'était un peu comme si sa visite l'avait tiré d'une longue période d'ermite, sans voir le monde extérieur et Hermione se rendit compte que c'était sans doute ça, que se trouver dans le camp des perdants avaient des conséquences désastreuses sur cet homme autrefois si noble et pendant un instant, elle fut prise de pitié à son égard.

Comme précédemment, elle s'empressa de chasser ce sentiment parasite. Elle n'était pas là pour ça. Pas vraiment.

—Miss Granger, grinça-t-il d'une voix sèche, avez-vous décidez de me harceler ? Ma femme n'a pas décidé de revenir entre temps, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Hermione sourit poliment. _Autant éviter de l'énerver._

—Merci, je l'avais saisi la première fois.

Enfin, elle n'était pas sûre que cela n'allait pas l'énerver.

Elle prit une rapide inspiration et tenta de prendre sa voix la plus calme.

—En fait, aujourd'hui, c'est vous que je suis venue voir.

Et puis sans attendre, la jeune femme rentra dans le manoir et ferma la porte derrière elle, notant tout de même qu'il recula d'un pas pour ne pas entrer en contact avec elle.

Malefoy plissa les yeux. _Tant pis pour ma résolution de ne pas l'énerver,_ pensa-t-elle.

—Comment osez-vous ? Siffla-t-il si bas qu'Hermione eut du mal à l'entendre et se demanda si elle avait vraiment bien fait de venir ici. Ne me dites pas que le Ministère vous a envoyé _vous_ pour me soutirer des informations que je leur dit ne pas avoir ? Vous, une enfant et une Sang-de-Bourbe…

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Et c'était elle qui osait ?

—Monsieur Malefoy, vous et moi savons très bien que vous pourriez avoir des ennuis à m'appeler comme ça, alors je vous en prie, ne le faites pas.

Lucius Malefoy la fusilla du regard.

—Vous êtes celle qui s'est introduite chez moi ! S'énerva-t-il en conservant toutefois un ton mesuré. Vous êtes celle qui attendez visiblement quelque chose de moi. Vous n'êtes ni Auror, ni un membre éminent ou officiel du Ministère. Alors je peux vous traiter comme bon me semble.

Une lueur victorieuse brilla dans les yeux d'Hermione alors qu'elle souriait très légèrement.

—Peut-être, concéda-t-elle, mais, arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, c'est moi qui ait la baguette et qui suis libre de mes faits et gestes…

A peine eut-elle refermée la bouche qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur derrière elle, sa baguette qu'elle venait de sortir tombée à ses pieds. Malefoy la maintenait en l'air simplement en exerçant une pression sur sa gorge avec son main gauche. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'elle venait de réaliser que ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée de venir ici. Elle était dans le monde sorcier depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle en avait oublié que la magie n'était pas la seule menace.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_ Paniqua-t-elle alors que la peur commençait à s'insinuer en elle.

—Vous semblez oublier, Miss Granger, que je suis un homme avant d'être un sorcier et que ce n'est pas une fillette comme vous qui allez me manquer de respect.

Il se recula prestement, retrouvant une attitude digne, comme si de rien était. La jeune femme eut besoin de quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration normale, pour se calmer et être à nouveau capable de réfléchir de façon cohérente. Elle ramassa sa baguette rapidement et pour la première fois, le regarda pour ce qu'il était. Un homme de grande taille à la carrure élégante, mais toutefois massive.

Puis elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Venait-il vraiment de réaliser qu'il existait indépendamment de son statut de sorcier ? Qu'il était également un simple homme ? C'était inattendu de sa part, connaissant ses opinions. En même temps, se dit-elle ensuite, être privé de sa baguette depuis la fin de la guerre devait sans doute faire réfléchir.

—La célébrité semble vous être montée à la tête, Miss Granger, chuchota-t-il, la tirant de ses pensées.

Ils se fixèrent un moment en chien de faïence. Hermione tenta de ne pas lui répondre, de ne pas le provoquer. Il pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre, mais ce n'était pour ça qu'il avait raison. La vérité, c'était que la jeune femme détestait ne serait-ce que l'idée que son rôle dans la guerre ait pu influencer son avenir.

 _Hypocrite,_ lui souffla cette même petite voix, vicieuse, _tu sais très bien que tu vas en avoir besoin et que sans ça personne ne te prendrait vraiment au sérieux._

—Je vous prierais maintenant de bien vouloir partir, Miss Granger. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez quoi que ce soit de plus à faire ici.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite et le vit la contourner pour lui ouvrir la porte, l'invitant silencieusement à dégager au plus vite, mais elle l'ignora, même quand elle le vit perdre patience. Au contraire, elle ferma les yeux un instant et plongea au plus profond d'elle-même pour retrouver toute la conviction et tout le courage qu'elle possédait car elle était venue jusqu'ici, elle s'était presque faite agresser et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait faire demi-tour.

—Au contraire, affirma Hermione en plongeant son regard dans celui glacé de son vis-à-vis, je suis absolument persuadée que ce que j'ai à vous proposer va grandement vous intéresser.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle avait eu l'air très convaincante, si sa voix avait été suffisamment affirmée ou si c'était cette lueur farouche et déterminée dans ses yeux, mais elle était sûre d'une chose. Malefoy la jugea un instant seulement du regard et la porte se referma doucement dans son dos.

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'aime beaucoup m'imaginer leur dialogue et j'espère sincèrement que vous trouvez ça réaliste.**

 **A votre avis, que va-t-elle lui proposer ? Va-t-il accepter ?**


	6. Proposition

**Snoopgol :** **Merci, je suis contente que l'image que j'ai de lui soit cohérente^^ La seule chose que je puisse te dire est qu'elle n'est pas prête d'être assouvie !**

 **Lucie34 :** **Bienvenue à toi ! Une note au premier chapitre comprend la réponse à ta question : mon histoire respecte entièrement les sept tomes, sauf l'épilogue, et il est absolument inenvisageable pour moi qu'il y ait un quelconque lien de sang entre Hermione et Bellatrix, alors désolée si cela te déçoit…**

 **Aujourd'hui, la réponse sur ce qu'Hermione va proposer à Lucius. Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 6 :** **Proposition**

Etrangement, Hermione se retrouva rapidement assise dans le petit salon du Manoir Malefoy. Malheureusement pour elle, et pour sa curiosité, ils étaient passés par une porte un peu plus loin à gauche de l'entrée, et non par la petite porte de droite dont elle avait vu Malefoy sortir à chaque fois. Et une fois de plus, la jeune femme s'était émerveillée du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Les murs étaient richement décorés, tout en étant étonnamment sobres. Et alors qu'elle était assise sur un confortable sofa qui semblait daté de plusieurs siècles tout en étant dans un parfait état, elle se perdit dans la contemplation d'une peinture particulièrement magnifique de l'orée d'une forêt qui était accrochée au-dessus du manteau de la cheminée.

—Voulez-vous du thé, Miss Granger ?

Hermione sursauta violemment et s'arracha à sa contemplation alors qu'elle se rendait compte pleinement qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Pourtant, elle le dévisagea un long moment, pas convaincu du tout sur la marche à suivre.

—Du thé ?

Sa voix n'aurait pas pu paraitre plus sceptique.

Malefoy la regardait avec une indifférence courtoise, bien qu'une pointe d'agacement au fond de ses yeux laissât penser que ce n'était pas de tout cœur qu'il faisait ça. _En même temps,_ songea-t-elle, _je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir moi-même l'aider…_

Et pour cause, elle avait un projet à mener, elle cherchait des informations et l'homme pouvait l'aider sur ces deux points. Et il n'était à n'en point douter qu'il n'allait l'aider que parce qu'il savait qu'il pourrait tirer son épingle du jeu. Car Lucius avait toujours été et serait toujours un vautour, l'œil aiguisé pour repérer les opportunités et prêt à tout pour les saisir, même à s'abaisser à être courtois avec une Sang-De-Bourbe.

—Si nous devons avoir affaire l'un avec l'autre, autant commencer sur de bonnes bases, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix était guindée au possible. Il prenait sur lui, puisait ce calme au plus profond de lui. Hermione se demanda un instant si c'était parce qu'il avait vraiment du mal ou s'il en avait juste perdu l'habitude. Elle penchait pour la première option.

—Maintenant, poursuivit-il un peu plus doucereusement en plissant les yeux, la question qui se pose est : qu'est-ce que vous pensez bien pouvoir m'offrir qui puisse m'intéresser ? Qui puisse m'intéresser suffisamment pour que je vous accorde mon aide ? Parce que je suppose que vous cherchez quelque chose ? Que vous n'agissez pas par pur altruisme ?

Hermione tenta de sourire avec engagement, de paraitre sûr d'elle, de cacher sa nervosité.

—A vrai dire, je pense que l'on aurait pu, dans un sens, qualifier ça d'altruisme. Cependant, puisqu'il s'agit aussi de tester la réussite de ce que j'ai à vous proposer et les conséquences que cela va entrainer pour moi, j'ai effectivement une demande à vous faire en retour. Et ce sera non négociable.

Elle n'allait certainement pas lui avouer que ce qui l'intéressait vraiment dans l'immédiat, c'était l'aide qu'il pourrait lui apporter, autant pour le convaincre que pour sa crédibilité.

Malefoy ne put retenir une sorte de petit ricanement.

—Et qui vous dit que vous pouvez m'apporter quelque chose qui m'intéresse ? Vous, une Né-Moldue à peine sortie des jupes de sa mère…

Hermione fut piquée à vif dans son estime. Elle releva la tête, et le menton, dans une moue plus hautaine que d'habitude, similaire à celle qu'elle arborait parfois quand elle récitait le passage d'un livre, et elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire par le passé, mais qu'elle s'apprêtait à réitérer à l'avenir. Elle tira profit.

—Vous savez qui je suis, Mr Malefoy, fit d'une voix haut perché qui la caractérisait tant mais qui résonna bizarrement à cet instant, vous savez ce dont je suis capable. Croyez-moi, si vous acceptez de m'aider, je peux vous assurer que je pourrais faire tout mon possible pour vous faciliter la vie… Je suis sûre, par exemple, que vous aimeriez récupérer votre baguette. N'est-ce pas ?

Hermione put voir ses yeux s'arrondir très légèrement, pendant un bref instant, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne les plisse d'autant plus comme si cela allait l'aider à mieux la cerner. _C'est donc de là que viennent les quelques rides autour de ses yeux,_ se dit-elle _, il aurait été bien trop étrange que cela soit le résultat d'une forte proportion à sourire._

Finalement, son regard sembla s'animer d'une lueur de ce qu'Hermione aurait qualifié d'espoir s'il ne s'était pas s'agit de Lucius Malefoy et d'agacement.

—J'ai été privé de ma baguette à vie, _à vie_ , vous m'entendez, Miss Granger ? Siffla-t-il sèchement et pourtant Hermione pouvait assurer que son ton était différent de précédemment. Vous pensez pouvoir vous présenter la bouche en cœur et qu'on vous la tende bien gentiment ? Je ne sais pas dans quel monde vous vivez…

—Ne me sous-estimez pas, Mr Malefoy. Je ne suis pas venue ici la bouche en cœur, comme vous dites. Je sais ce que je fais. Vous ne serez que le premier sorcier d'une longue liste pour lesquels j'ai décidé de créer un programme de réhabilitation. Voyez-vous comme le sujet test, un privilégié. Si jamais cela ne doit fonctionner qu'une fois, ce sera pour vous et personne d'autre.

—Et pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de votre aide ? De votre _pitié_ …

Il avait craché ce dernier mot.

—Ne me faites pas croire, Mr Malefoy, que vivre presque comme un bon petit moldu ne vous dérange pas ? Fit mine de s'interroger Hermione. Auquel cas, je peux encore tout à fait remballer toutes mes bonnes intentions et vous abandonner à votre sort. Aller m'intéresser à une multitude de jeunes Mangemorts ou parias qui pourront ensuite totalement et librement aller harceler et narguer votre fils et vous-même qui n'aurez pas su saisir votre chance.

Il resta silencieux un instant, puis releva le menton et lui jeta un regard dédaigneux, la défiant du regard.

—Imaginons rien qu'un instant que j'envisage d'accepter votre… _aide…_ Qu'est-ce que cela va me couter ?

Hermione aurait juré que sa voix avait un petit quelque chose d'avide.

—Je n'attends pas d'argent de votre part.

—Alors quoi ? fit-il d'une voix tranchante.

Sans doute sa patience commençait-elle à être à rude épreuve et commençait-il lui-même à redouter ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui réclamer.

—Des informations, lâcha-t-elle simplement. C'était le moment, c'était maintenant ou jamais, sa seule chance d'en savoir plus à propos de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Malefoy ricana et Hermione en sursauta presque de surprise tant elle ne s'attendait à ce bruit incongru en cette instant. Mais c'était un ricanement sec et amer, à la fois proche de ceux que son fils lui avait déjà fait entendre de par sa nature moqueuse, mais différent car il y avait dans son timbre une lassitude extrême.

—Je croyais que le Ministère de la Magie ne vous avait pas envoyé ?

Sa voix était à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'agacement et Hermione frissonna malgré elle.

—A titre personne, ajouta-t-elle toutefois.

Il la regarda un instant, plissant les yeux.

—Votre proportion, d'après ce que Drago m'a raconté, à vouloir tout savoir sur tout, j'imagine ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

—Voyez ça comme vous voulez.

—Sur quoi ? Finit-il par marmonner élégamment – _Merlin, était-ce vraiment possible ?_ Pensa Hermione.

Elle se jeta à l'eau.

—Sur Bellatrix Lestrange. Je veux que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez à son propos.

Cette fois, il grogna véritablement.

—Ne pouvez-vous pas laisser cette harpie dans sa tombe ? Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus adapté pour elle, si ce n'est peut-être les enfers…

Hermione haussa les sourcils, en prit note, puis fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

—Alors ? Dit-elle plutôt. Est-ce que vous acceptez ?

—Marché conclu, souffla-t-il finalement à demi-mot, presqu'à contrecœur, et Hermione aurait presque cru avoir rêvé s'il n'avait rien ajouté. Mais je peux vous jurer que vous allez amèrement le regretter si jamais je découvre que vous essayez de me rouler.

Hermione sourit, victorieuse, pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle eut un peu peur. Elle avait l'indicible impression qu'elle venait tout juste de pactiser avec le diable et qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas totalement indemne. Et pourtant, cette envie de bien faire, d'assouvir sa curiosité, de se tenir au bord du précipice et de s'y jeter, c'était plus fort qu'elle, comme une force mystérieuse qui la poussait, la convainquait que c'était une bonne idée, en dépit de tout.

 **Voilà, voilà, vous savez tout maintenant ^^ Des idées pour la suite ?**


	7. Culpabilité

**Snoopgol :** **Effectivement, Hermione a un petit côté manipulatrice qui pourrait faire penser à Serpentard ^^ Merci, je pense que c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on pourrait me faire..**

 **Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais il y en a eu deux cette semaine, non ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 7 :** **Culpabilité**

Quand Hermione passa le seuil de son appartement, elle soupira de soulagement, d'être rentrée dans la sécurité de son cocon douillet, la journée passa rapidement, majoritairement à lire enroulée dans une couverture, sur le canapé.

Puis, quand Ron rentra finalement de sa journée de travail, la jeune femme sentit comme un poids se loger dans sa poitrine alors qu'il venait la rejoindre, l'enlaçant et lui demandant si sa journée c'était bien passé. Question que, bien entendu, elle avait habilement esquivée, rajoutant à son malaise.

Quand ils passèrent à table, ils discutèrent de sujets banals, comme souvent, mais Hermione ne parlait pas autant, alors Ron se faisait un devoir de se partager entre son assiette et faire la conversation. Ron aimait beaucoup parler, avait-elle réalisé en vivant vraiment avec lui. Ou était-ce nouveau? Un besoin de combler le silence? Et alors qu'elle l'écoutait raconter, Hermione réalisa ce qui la turlupinait autant.

La culpabilité, terrassante, de mentir à son petit-ami alors que lui était un exemple d'honnêteté et de tendresse tout simplement car il était un livre ouvert. Et elle ne trouvait même pas le courage de lui avouer ce qui la préoccupait, de lui confier ce qu'elle manigançait alors qu'elle savait que la presse n'allait en faire qu'une bouchée un jour ou l'autre.

Elle ne cessait de se demander comment il pourrait réagir, de s'imaginer les manières dont il pourrait l'apprendre, les manières dont il pourrait se comporter, ce qu'il pourrait dire, faire. A quel point il pourrait lui briser le cœur dans son emportement.

—Est-ce que tu sais ce que sont devenus les Serpentard ? Demanda abruptement Hermione, le coupant dans son discours sur un de ses clients particulièrement drôle, et elle eut envie de se frapper.

 _Au moins,_ essaya-t-elle de se consoler tandis que Ron levait la tête et les sourcils dans sa direction, _je serais partiellement fixée._

Il cligna des yeux.

—Tu viens vraiment de me demander des nouvelles des Serpentard ?

Hermione soupira.

—Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si surprenant à ça ?

Il la regarda un instant comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

—Ce sont des Serpentard ! Finit-il par expliquer, sur le ton de l'évidence.

Hermione roula des yeux. _Bien, jusqu'ici, rien d'étonnant._

—Ron, ce sont aussi des personnes avec qui nous avons grandi…

—Et qui pour certains ont essayé de nous tuer !

—Justement, certains seulement !

Elle essaya d'oublier le fait qu'elle pensait à quelqu'un qui rentrait dans cette catégorie en particulier.

Ron eut un mouvement d'humeur.

—Oh, ne me fais pas rire ! dit-il brusquement en fourrant sa fourchette pleine dans sa bouche. Je suis persuadé qu'ils se feraient tous un plaisir de nous envoyer en enfer !

—Ron ! Protesta-t-elle vigoureusement devant les propos de son petit-ami. La guerre est finie depuis plus d'un an, comment peux-tu être aussi… ?

Elle ne trouva pas de mots.

—Et toi comment peux-tu penser qu'on puisse tourner la page aussi facilement ? Ils ne sont plus là pour nous embêter et c'est très bien comme ça.

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Non, ils n'étaient plus là pour les embêter, mais certains n'avaient rien demandé et voyaient simplement leur vie passer sous leur nez juste parce que les gagnants d'une guerre étaient des imbéciles heureux incapables d'empathie.

—Je ne suis pas d'accord, déclara-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, malgré le regard étrange qu'il lui lança. Je pense qu'il est important de les réintégrer à la société, de faire la part des choses, comme les moldus. En faisant des périodes d'essais… Avec toutes les victimes de la guerre, on est bien trop peu nombreux pour se permettre d'évincer toutes les personnes ayant eu un lien quelconque avec Voldemort. On a besoin d'eux et ils ont besoin de nous.

—On a besoin d'eux ? Répéta son petit-ami avec incrédulité.

—Tout à fait, affirma-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Elle ne comptait pas baisser le regard. Pour rien au monde.

Ron grogna en retournant à son assiette.

—Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne viens pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu quand cette idée se révélera encore être un échec.

Sur ces mots, ils retournèrent à leur assiette. Ron essaya de réengager la conversation, sans succès. Il venait de l'attaquer en plein dans sa fierté en sous-entendant qu'il n'avait pas confiance en sa capacité à réussir.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans leur lit, Hermione fut de nouveau submergée par cette vague de culpabilité qui lui étreignit le cœur. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas ne pas lui dire la vérité, mais la dispute qu'ils avaient eue un peu plus tôt lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas encore assez mature pour l'accepter, peu importe à quel point il l'aimait. Elle songea à toutes les sautes d'humeur qu'il avait eues par le passé et espéra que cela allait lui passer très bientôt. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait supporter les reproches de Ron en plus du reste.

Pendant un instant, la jeune femme se demanda comment il allait réagir quand elle commencerait à défendre officiellement Malefoy. Parce qu'elle s'était engagée à le faire et qu'elle devrait le faire pour que lui honore sa part du marché – et puis même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, elle savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire – et que, indéniablement, les journalistes – ces rapaces ! – finiraient par le remarquer et le monde sorcier en jaserait. Hermione pouvait déjà imaginer les gros titres.

 **Qu'avez-vous pensez de Ron ? C'est un peu la première fois qu'on le voie vraiment, parce que je considère que ce jour-là à la boutique ne comptait pas vraiment.**


	8. Espoir

**Snoopgol :** **Je ne suis pas convaincue que Ron soit un imbécile, ou en tout cas ce n'est pas l'image que je veux développer de lui, je pense qu'il est plus que ça. Et non, la rencontre entre Hermione et Lucius n'est pas encore pour tout de suite !**

 **Je m'excuse pour l'arrivée tardive de ce chapitre, j'ai été vraiment malade cette semaine et j'ai donc pris pas mal de retard sur un paquet de choses, mais bonne nouvelle, je suis en vacances maintenant, donc je vais pouvoir en profiter pour prendre de l'avance et, pourquoi pas, publier un peu plus.**

 **Un chapitre entièrement dans la tête de Lucius Malefoy aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 8 :** **Espoir**

Lucius s'assit plus lourdement que gracieusement dans un confortable petit fauteuil en cuir, devant une cheminée où brulait tranquillement un feu dans lequel son regard se perdit.

L'homme prit le luxe de s'oublier un instant, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Il se passa une main, dans un geste las, le long de son visage. Il soupira et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de ce passer ce jour-là. Quand, quelques temps plus tôt, Hermione Granger était venue le voir – venue voir sa femme – il s'était senti étrange. Il s'était retrouvé partagé entre deux sentiments à la fois habituels et inhabituels. D'une part, Lucius s'était senti terriblement mal quand elle l'avait obligé à souligner l'absence de sa femme, comme s'il ne le remarquait pas suffisamment en temps normal. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se souvenir qu'il était responsable de sa propre situation. Cependant, quelque chose d'étrange était aussi arrivée quand il avait vu Hermione Granger se tenir sur le seuil de son manoir. Quelque chose qui l'avait secoué et qui avait éveillé en lui lui-même. C'était comme s'il s'était soudain réveillé d'un long sommeil, s'était souvenu qu'il existait.

Oh, bien sûr, Lucius l'avait mis dehors bien rapidement et était retourné à sa solitude mais l'effet était là, il s'était retrouvé. Seulement, à l'écart qu'il était du monde sorcier – de la vie – cela ne l'avait pas tellement avancé, pas sur le long terme.

Alors, quand il revit ce jour-là Hermione Granger, il fut partagé entre l'incrédulité – qu'est-ce qui pouvait encore l'amener là ? – et une sorte de contentement. Car même si ce n'était que pour l'espace d'un instant, il avait quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler que son seul elfe de maison – comme s'il _parlait_ avec un elfe de maison.

Puis elle lui avait proposé cet étrange arrangement. Et là, Lucius avait dû faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas vraiment se sentir revivre et pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. Ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'instant précis où elle lui avait proposé de l'aider à retrouver une baguette, à recouvrer sa légitimité, son identité, c'était une sensation bien distincte qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis bien longtemps – si tant est qu'il l'ait connue un jour. L'espoir.

Un espoir, incertain et dévastateur, de pourvoir enfin redevenir lui-même, un grand sorcier, respecté et redouté de tous, ou presque. Mais surtout, _surtout_ , l'espoir de pouvoir redevenir un sorcier à part entière, de pouvoir espérer, imaginer, pouvoir retrouver sa femme, sa chère et tendre Narcissa et, si possible, son fils.

C'était cela, plus que toute autre chose, qui l'avait poussé à accepter ce marché fou. Car il avait conscience qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que le Magenmagot, parfois si obtus, accepte quoi que ce soit en sa faveur. D'un autre côté, Lucius avait conscience que s'il y avait une personne capable de ce miracle, ce serait sans doute Hermione Granger que tout le monde, _même son fils_ , qualifiait de sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette jeune femme à l'avenir des plus prometteurs s'intéressait à son sort, il ne comptait pas moins en profiter. Il ne voyait pas bien ce qui pouvait l'intéresser dans la personne de Bellatrix Lestrange et s'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, il préférerait ne plus en entendre parler. Elle était devenue totalement dénuée d'intérêt. Mais si c'était tout ce qu'il lui suffisait de faire…

Et puis, tout au fond de lui, Lucius Malefoy pensait également qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas dire non à une proposition de communication avec le monde extérieur, quand bien même il s'agissait d'une Sang-de-Bourbe et de sa défunte belle-sœur. Tout au fond de lui, son cœur froid ressentait du plaisir à avoir un semblant de compagnie et il ne demandait qu'à voir ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

Alors Lucius Malefoy se redressa dignement dans son fauteuil et regarda droit devant lui, attendant impatiemment la prochaine fois que Buddy viendrait le tirer de sa solitude. Le futur, pour la première fois, ne lui semblait plus si sombre, plus si inutile et insipide.

 **Bon, c'est très très court, mais je n'ai pas pensé à l'attacher au chapitre précédent et je ne suis pas sûre que cela aurait collé de toute façon. Puis le chapitre suivant attaque les choses sérieuses, ils vont se rencontrer pour la première fois et on en saura un peu plus au sujet de Bellatrix ! Il devrait donc être plus long et arriver dans le courant de la semaine. A bientôt**


	9. Première Entrevue

**Snoopgol :** **« paumé » n'était pas ce à quoi je pensais, mais effectivement, c'est assez vrai ^^' Merci beaucoup.**

 **Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent depuis le début et qui continuent de suivre, ça fait plaisir ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 9 :** **Première entrevue**

Hermione réapparut une fois de plus devant le portail du Manoir Malefoy et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bâtisse, elle eut pour la première fois l'impression de s'enfoncer dans la noirceur d'un autre monde, de franchir une limite, infime, qu'elle espérait ne pas être sans retour.

Les deux avaient convenu de se retrouver tous les samedis, en début d'après-midi, Malefoy s'en fichant éperdument comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et Hermione profitant du seul jour de congé qu'elle avait quand Ron travaillait. Et s'il lui tardait de commencer, une part d'elle lui faisait savoir à quel point elle était irréfléchie de faire tout cela étant donné que la dernière fois qu'elle était venue l'ancien Mangemort avait tenté de l'étrangler.

Comme la dernière fois, Lucius Malefoy arriva de la petite porte de droite et – contrairement à la dernière fois – la salua d'un simple signe froid de la tête avant de la conduire dans le même petit salon.

—Bien, fit-il une fois qu'ils furent assis, un service à thé complet posé sur la table basse entre eux. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise exactement ?

Il eut l'impression, pendant quelques instants, qu'Hermione Granger était prête à se jeter sur lui et il se tendit imperceptiblement.

—Absolument tout, affirma-t-elle – quémanda-t-elle – avec avidité.

Maintenant qu'elle y était, qu'elle se trouvait dans la gueule du loup et qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire marche arrière, la jeune femme comptait bien lui arracher la moindre petite information. Ses yeux brillants d'intelligence parcouraient son visage à la recherche du moindre signe, de la moindre réaction. Du moment où il allait commencer pour ne rien manquer. Comme quand elle était rentrée au collège et qu'elle avait découvert que son professeur de mathématiques chuchotait son cours de derrière son bureau.

Elle se fichait de passer pour une folle.

Finalement, Hermione se redressa bien droite sur sa chaise au moment même où Malefoy entrouvrit la bouche.

—La première fois que j'ai vu Bellatrix, commença-t-il avec une certaine réticence dans la voix, nous devions avoir six ou sept ans. C'était à une réception, ici même, organisée par mes parents. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué immédiatement alors que je me tenais aux côtés de ma mère pour accueillir les invités. Puis je l'ai vu, se cachant derrière les jupons de Druella Black, jetant des regards impressionnés dans toutes les directions et donnant l'impression de vouloir disparaitre aussi loin que possible.

Alors que ses yeux gris orageux se perdaient dans le vide, Hermione comprit d'où venaient toute cette tension et cette réticence. Tout cela pouvait sans doute sonner beaucoup trop comme une confidence à ses yeux. De ce qu'elle savait de lui, Malefoy devait sans doute être très concentré pour réussir à filtrer tout ce qu'il lui disait, pour éviter de révéler quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse regretter.

En soit, la jeune femme comprenait. Elle-même ne savait pas si elle serait capable de faire la même chose à sa place. Peut-être même lui aurait-elle claqué la porte au nez…

—Bellatrix était _timide_ ? S'indigna-t-elle, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

—C'était une _enfant_ , rétorqua Malefoy en lui jetant un regard méprisant. Bien qu'il soit qu'avec une mère pareille il est étonnant qu'elle ait survécu aussi longtemps en se comportant ainsi… Ceci dit, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup revu, ce jour-là. Le Lord Black était malade en ce temps-là et ne pouvait se permettre de beaucoup s'absenter. Si bien que je ne l'ai pas revu avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Nous étions de la même année.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, essayant d'évaluer l'âge de son vis-à-vis. Elle savait que Bellatrix Lestrange était née en 1953. C'était écrit dans sa fiche ministérielle et dans la majorité des livres qu'elle avait lus. Pourtant, elle avait du mal à se convaincre que Lucius Malefoy avait le même âge. Plus inquiétant selon elle pour sa santé mentale, l'ancienne Griffondor n'arrivait pas à se décider si elle trouvait ça exagéré ou trop peu. Pour la première fois, elle réalisa que l'aristocrate était une de ces personnes sans âge qu'il était difficile de cerner. Pendant quelques instants elle se demanda si c'était travaillé ou tout à fait naturel.

Elle oublia cependant ces considérations futiles quand il reprit.

—J'ai mis un certain temps à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la petite Bellatrix Black que j'avais déjà rencontré tellement elle était différente. On aurait dit un vrai petit soldat venue pour conquérir Poudlard. Et c'était le cas. Elle s'est révélée être la fierté de la famille Black, la chouchoute des professeurs.

Il ricana.

—J'avais l'impression de faire pale figure à côté d'elle. Et pourtant… elle attirait déjà l'attention… A cause du refus de sa sœur, Andromeda, j'avais été chargé de la surveiller, qu'elle ne fasse pas d'écart. Autant dire que c'était une mission impossible. Quand Bellatrix décidait de faire quelque chose, elle le faisait. Elle n'aimait pas non plus que l'on se moque d'elle et que l'on se mette en travers de son chemin. Au fil des années, elle a envoyé bon nombre d'élèves à l'infirmerie, mais toujours dans les règles de l'art. Personne ne savait que c'était elle. Sans doute parce que Slughorn lui mangeait littéralement dans les mains.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

—Elle était vraiment brillante, vous savez. Les meilleurs résultats de son année, des connaissances impressionnantes, plus puissantes que certains élèves des années supérieures.

Il marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt et Hermione fut totalement suspendue à ses lèvres, attendant qu'il continue. Elle sentait qu'il allait bientôt aborder une partie encore plus intéressante. Car jusque maintenant, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant dans ce qu'il lui apprenait.

Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle pinça les lèvres et redressa le menton.

—Eh bien, continuez ! exigea-t-elle.

—Non.

—Non ? Répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en se sentant rougir de colère. Nous avons un marché !

—Justement, sourit-t-il froidement. Nous avons un marché et je veux m'assurer que vous le respectiez jusqu'au bout. Je ne dirais pas un mot de plus tant que vous n'aurez pas commencé à remplir votre part.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, indignée, pour protester, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

—Partez maintenant.

Avant d'avoir réellement le temps de le réaliser, Hermione se retrouva dans l'entrée de son appartement. C'était incroyable. Il avait osé la jeter dehors alors qu'elle allait l'aider.

 **Je tiens à préciser que j'ai conscience que Bellatrix est née en 1951 et Lucius en 1954, mais j'étais partie du principe que les deux avaient le même âge avant de me rendre compte un peu tard que ce n'était pas le cas…**

 **Est-il nécessaire de préciser qu'il n'y aura sans doute pas de chapitre ce week-end mais plutôt dans le courant de la semaine prochaine ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce début de présentation de Bellatrix, histoire que je fasse un peu évoluer ça pour que ce ne soit pas trop ennuyant. J'ai prévu différents formats, mais il est toujours intéressant de voir ce que vous préférez.**


	10. Premier Pas

**Trois choses – quatre ? – aujourd'hui : avez-vous vu cette longueur différente ? J'ai décidé de faire des efforts suite à une remarque, même si je vois bien que ce n'est pas tellement plus des confrontations de l'introspection Lucius.**

 **Bonne lecture^^**

 **CHAPITRE 10 :** **Premier Pas**

Hermione Granger réapparut la tête haute dans une des nombreuses cheminées du Ministère de la Magie. Quelques sorciers se retournèrent sur son passage alors qu'elle gagnait les ascenseurs d'un pas décidé. Elle avait rarement eu l'air aussi déterminée. Et pour cause, c'était aujourd'hui ou jamais. Ce serait le début ou la fin de son projet, de sa crédibilité. Car c'était plus qu'obtenir des informations auprès de Lucius Malefoy pour elle, c'était avant tout une quête de justice et d'égalité.

Quand elle pénétra dans le bureau de son tuteur, celui-ci leva un sourcil dans sa direction et il resta à la même place pendant toute la journée alors même que les yeux de son propriétaire examinèrent Hermione autant que possible.

Comme d'habitude, la jeune femme s'occupa de tâches annexes pour Gideon, quoi qu'elle se montrât un peu plus mordante avec le nouveau stagiaire qui ne parvenait pas à trouver le bureau de Mr Stank du Département du Contrôle et de la Régulation des Créatures Magiques et qu'elle avait été forcée d'accompagner alors même que ce crétin essayait de la draguer ouvertement.

Elle assista aussi à une réunion du Magenmagot à laquelle elle ne prêta que peu d'attentions.

Non, elle était bien trop occupée à se repasser dans sa tête encore et encore les différents scénarios possibles, des plus réalistes aux plus loufoques – une acceptation totale et entière sans discussion – , des meilleurs aux pires – un remerciement en bonne et due forme de la part du Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique.

Hermione voulait vraiment que cela se passe bien. Lucius Malefoy avait vraiment, beaucoup, attisé sa curiosité et elle se languissait de connaître la suite de l'histoire de Bellatrix Lestrange. Et surtout, elle voulait se rassurer, savoir qu'elle n'allait pas risquer devenir un monstre du jour au lendemain et si jamais elle se faisait complètement refouler ce jour-là, ce serait fini, pour de bon.

Et quand elle pensait à ce que Malefoy lui avait déjà dit… C'était absolument dépitant. Mis à part cette tendance à la violence – ou plutôt cette non-répugnance à la pratiquer – Hermione ne voyait pas de différences fondamentales entre elles. Bon, elle ne pouvait pas tellement dire qu'elle était le genre d'élèves que les professeurs adoraient – enfin, elle ne l'admettrait pas, autant qu'elle n'admettrait pas avoir crevé de jalousie de ne pouvoir occuper cette place auprès de Slughorn à cause d'Harry.

Hermione voulait en savoir plus, tout simplement. Bien que Malefoy ait le contrôle total de l'information, il se montrait beaucoup plus loquace que ce que la jeune femme aurait pu espérer dans ses rêves les plus fous. Et elle espérait bien que cela allait continuer. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'elle réussisse à convaincre de laisser une chance à son projet qu'elle avait elle-même tendance à trouver un peu hâtif. Elle avait eu cette idée il y avait quelques temps déjà, toutefois, elle savait qu'il fallait parfois laisser le temps à la société sorcière de panser ses blessures avant de la confronter au passé et qu'il aurait mieux valu tenter de réhabiliter de jeunes sorciers qui ne souffraient que de préjugés et non pas s'attaquer à quelqu'un qui n'avait échappé à Azkaban que de peu.

C'était un coup de poker, comme disaient les moldus. Peut-être qu'elle réussirait à redorer le blason de Lucius Malefoy, peut-être que cela entrainerait la réintégration de toutes ces autres personnes qui avaient été mises de côté durant la guerre, peut-être que cela boosterait sa carrière. Ou peut-être que cela l'enterrera, la discréditera.

Hermione n'était même pas encore tout à fait certaine que Lucius Malefoy méritât autant d'efforts, alors à quel moment pouvait-elle être la personne qui se risquerait à le tirer du fond du trou où il avait atterrit ? Elle était folle, complètement folle. Pourtant, cette petite voix au fond de son esprit la convainquait que c'était le bon choix, qu'elle en mourrait d'envie et que, sans doute, une personne avec un minimum d'âme se terrait dans le corps frigide de l'ancien mangemort.

Un bruit sec la fit sursauter et la tira de ses pensées et elle se tourna vers son tuteur.

—Maintenant cela suffit, Hermione. Allez-vous finir par me dire ce qui vous occupe tant l'esprit ? Vous n'avez même pas fait ce qui vous prend une demi-journée d'habitude !

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Il fallait bien qu'elle commence à le dire à quelqu'un, non ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

—J'ai un rendez-vous dans exactement quarante minutes avec Mr Dawlish.

Gideon lâcha la pile de parchemins qu'il avait dans la main avec un soupir et leva vers elle un regard sérieux.

—Mon enfant, qu'est-ce que tu espères faire ?

—Faire la demande de révision du dossier de quelqu'un, avoua-t-elle très rapidement, sans détacher son regard du sien.

Gideon soupira.

—Qui ?

Hermione posa les yeux sur ses mains, les triturant.

—Lucius Malefoy, déclara-t-elle la tête haute, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Bien entendu, il s'agissait de Gideon Campbell et il fit donc ce qu'il faisait toujours. Il lui donna son avis sans scrupule, après s'être moqué grassement.

—Voyons mon enfant, vous n'y pensez pas ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant difficilement du fauteuil où il était assis.

Puis, voyant qu'elle était parfaitement sérieuse, il ajouta :

—C'est une très mauvaise idée. Hermione, c'est la meilleure chose à faire si vous souhaitez perdre toute crédibilité ! Personne n'acceptera de faire ça, c'est de Lucius Malefoy dont nous parlons. Un ancien mangemort, qui a été bras-droit de Vous-Savez-Qui et dont la peine a déjà été hautement critiquée car jugée trop légère !

—Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que cela ne va pas marcher ? Que c'est sans espoir ? Vous êtes le premier à dire qu'il faut essayer avant d'affirmer quoi que soit, que tout est possible avec assez de conviction et de volonté.

Son tuteur secoua la tête.

—Bien sûr, mais il y a des choses qui ne méritent pas que l'on s'y risque. Hermione, ne tentez pas le diable, ne faites rien. Vous avez un avenir prometteur devant vous, je ne serais pas étonné que vous deveniez Ministre dans dix ou vingt ans. Ne risquez pas de détruire toute votre carrière pour un homme comme lui. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

—Comment osez-vous ? Rougit la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre, en vain. Tout le monde mérite qu'on se batte pour lui !

Il secoua la tête.

—Pas à votre détriment.

Hermione se redressa.

—Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis. Je sais que ce que je veux faire est juste, et que si j'y arrive, je pourrais aider beaucoup d'autres personnes dans le même cas. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner si je ne fais pas tout mon possible pour aider quelqu'un alors que j'aurais pu le faire.

—Le complexe du héros, grommela-t-il. J'aurais dû m'en douter… Bien, dit-il plus fort en serrant le dossier de son fauteuil entre ses mains, faites comme bon vous semble. Vous ne viendrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu.

—Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Et sur ces mots, elle rassembla ses affaires et sortit. L'heure fatidique était arrivée.

X

—Mrs Granger, la salua John Dawlish, le Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, depuis derrière son bureau. J'ai été très surpris quand ma secrétaire m'a appris ce matin que nous avions un rendez-vous. (Il écarta les mains.) Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Hermione inspira un grand coup, aspirant autant de courage que possible.

—Je suis venue pour vous déposer une requête. J'aimerais que le Magenmagot réexamine le cas de Lucius Malefoy.

L'homme, d'une quarantaine d'années, éclata simplement de rire et elle fronça les sourcils, pas certaine de la façon dont elle était censée réagir. Puis il s'arrêta abruptement et se pencha en avant, croisant les mains sur son bureau, la détaillant du regard.

—Excusez-moi, fit-il d'une voix qu'il peinait à garder sérieuse, mais vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ?

—Absolument pas, le contredit-elle.

—Il en est totalement hors de question ! S'exclama-t-il et ses joues rougirent tellement qu'Hermione crut qu'il allait exploser.

—Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas dire ça ! Nous sommes des sorciers et la magie fait partie de notre identité. Peu importe ce que l'on a bien pu faire, personne ne mérite d'être privé de la capacité de pratiquer la magie. C'est inhumain !

—Non, non, non ! Jamais je n'autoriserais ça. Surtout pour ce… ce… ce rat immonde ! Vous n'imaginez pas le scandale que cela provoquerait.

A présent, il avait presque l'air paniqué à cette simple idée.

—Mr Dawlish, commença Hermione d'un ton haut perché, sauf votre respect, je ne pense pas que vous soyez le mieux placé pour me dire ce qui est adéquat ou pas. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous étiez une véritable girouette politique par le passé ? Que c'est vous qui vous êtes conformé au nouveau régime instauré par Voldemort alors que de braves gens se battaient valeureusement pour la liberté et la survie de notre monde ?

—Je suis loyale au Ministère de la Magie, c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux et vous ne pouvez pas me retirer ça !

Hermione ne put réprimer un petit rire moqueur à son air légèrement hystérique.

—Oh, oui, effectivement. Et vous, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant et en s'appuyant sur le bureau de son vis-à-vis, vous ne pouvez pas me retirer que j'ai joué, contrairement à vous, un rôle décisif dans la guerre, que j'ai reçu un Ordre de Merlin de Seconde Classe et que la population sorcière a énormément d'estime pour moi.

Elle serra les poings. Elle détestait faire ça.

—Je suis convaincue qu'il me suffirait d'aller voir n'importe quel journaliste et de dire absolument n'importe quoi que tout le monde le croirait.

Dawlish plissa les yeux.

—Vous n'oseriez pas…

—Ne me sous-estimez pas, Mr Dawlish. Nous méritons tous de pouvoir pratiquer la magie. Je ne demande pas de le libérer de toutes charges, je veux juste qu'il ait un nouveau procès, pour réussir à obtenir un autre peine, plus juste.

Il la fixa, en silence, un long moment.

—Quand bien même, personne ne réussira à faire quoi que ce soit pour lui. Personne ne voudra même jamais prendre sa défense car cela signifierait détruire leur carrière. C'est voué à l'échec.

Hermione releva le menton.

—Moi, je vais le faire. Je ne viens pas vous voir pour vous réclamer ça et ensuite me décharger de toutes responsabilités et laisser quelqu'un faire le sale boulot. Monsieur, je suis vraiment convaincue que c'est la bonne chose à faire, que nous avons besoin de tous ces sorciers que nous avons mis à l'écart. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux, nous risquons de nous écrouler, autant démographiquement qu'économiquement si nous ne réinsérons pas tous ces gens. Et j'ai décidé de commencer par Mr Malefoy, parce que la magie… c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde. Je peux le dire, je suis une Né-Moldue, je sais ce que ça fait de se retrouver deux mois par an coupé du monde magique. A partir du moment où on y a gouté, on ne peut pas simplement retourner se terrer dans un placard, ça nous tuerait à petit feu. Vous croyez vraiment que n'importe qu'elle sorcier mérite ça ?

Dawlish soupira.

—Très bien, faites ce que bon vous semble, mais je ne veux pas avoir affaire à toute cette histoire. Mais rappelez-vous bien. C'est voué à l'échec, vous n'avez aucune chance.

Hermione eut un grand sourire.

—Je veux une déclaration écrite.

En sortant du bureau de son supérieur, Hermione laissa échapper un petit soupire et un mince sourire s'inscrivit sur son visage alors qu'elle s'écroula le long du mur.

Elle l'avait fait.

Tout pouvait enfin commencer.

X

—Bonjour Buddy, ravie de te revoir, j'aimerais parler à Mr Malefoy.

Le petit elfe de maison sautilla un instant sur lui-même, puis il hocha la tête et disparut dans un craquement sec. Hermione haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait pas transplanné, la dernière fois. Puis, tout aussi rapidement, Buddy réapparut et avança sa main vers elle trois fois de suite avant de finalement se saisir de la sienne en s'inclinant.

—Buddy demande pardon Madame. Le Maitre a demandé à Buddy de le faire.

—Pardon pour…

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle sentit une sensation affreuse au creux de son estomac, comme un crochet, avant de se faire aspirer. Elle dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas être malade et quand elle les rouvrit, Buddy avait disparu et elle ne se trouvait pu dans l'entrée du Manoir Malefoy. Au contraire, la jeune femme se trouvait à l'orée d'une petite forêt. En se retournant, elle put apercevoir le bâtiment, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là où elle se trouvait. Hermione regarda autour d'elle avant de finalement apercevoir Lucius Malefoy entre deux troncs d'arbre. Il semblait contempler quelque chose, au loin.

—Mr Malefoy ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

—Que faites-vous ici ? Nous ne sommes que lundi, à ce que je sache.

Hermione fit quelques pas pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

—J'ai été voir John Dawlish.

Puis elle vit ce qu'il contemplait. Une sorte de rosier aux roses blanches dont les branches étaient entremêlées à une sorte de sculpture qui, à l'heure actuelle, était presque totalement invisible.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

—Qu'a dit Dawlish ?

Il lui tournait toujours le dos, toujours perdu dans l'observation de ce si étrange élément.

—J'ai cru à un moment qu'il serait dur à convaincre, mais finalement j'ai su trouver les… arguments… pour le convaincre.

Malefoy eut un petit rire moqueur.

—Cet homme est la personne la plus influençable que je connaisse… enfin, après Fudge bien entendu. Celui-là était une vraie marionnette. A se demander comment il a pu devenir Ministre de la Magie…

—Est-ce que vous sous-entendriez que ce que j'ai fait n'était rien d'autre qu'une formalité ? S'indigna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Pour la première fois, il se retourna et elle put voir son visage impassible, aussi insupportablement glacial. Un des coins de sa bouche s'étira en un petit sourire en coin.

—Non, bien sûre que non.

Il y eu un instant de silence.

—Dois-je comprendre que je retrouverais bientôt ma liberté ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

—J'espère que vous avez conscience que ce n'est pas encore prêt d'arriver ? Qu'il va falloir se battre, travailler dure ? Vous devriez recevoir un hibou dans la semaine qui vous transmettra votre convocation pour la première séance du procès et nous devrons être certains d'être prêts pour le jour J.

—Je suis sûr que vous ferez du très bon travail. Je me trompe ?

Elle secoua la tête en souriant et elle aurait juré voir un éclat d'étonnement dans son regard.

—Je fais toujours de l'excellent travail. Cependant, je vais avoir besoin que vous y mettiez un peu de bonne volonté et que vous me racontiez en détail le déroulement de votre procès, les charges, les éléments atténuants. (Elle secoua de nouveau la tête.) Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je suis allée dans les archives du Ministère et j'ai même eu une dispute très violente avec la secrétaire, et j'ai finalement dû en tirer la conclusion qu'il n'y avait eu aucune trace écrite ou que ce soit d'autre.

Malefoy eut une moue méprisante.

—Vous croyez vraiment, siffla-t-il de sa voix doucereuse, que nous autres, criminels – ou devrais-je même dire Serpentards ? – avons droit à des procès équitables ? Que ce qui tourne autour de nous est juste ? Je pensais que le sort de ce Sirius Black vous avait servi de leçon… Les hommes politiques ne voient que ce qui les arrange et rien de plus. Ils ne vont certainement pas dépenser des moyens quand ils peuvent l'éviter… C'est sans doute pour cela que je n'ai pas fini à Azkaban. (Il fit un bruit méprisant.) Depuis que Shakelbolt a banni les Détraqueurs, ils sont obligés d'envoyer des Aurors et cherchent donc à faire des économies en limitant les effectifs tant du côté des gardiens que des criminels. Totalement pathétique…

Hermione pinça les lèvres et l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

—Je ne savais pas, finit-elle par dire.

—Vous ne saviez pas, ricana l'homme. Comme c'est étonnant.

Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle.

—Vous n'êtes qu'une gamine…

Elle rougit furieusement et leva la main, prête à le gifler, mais Malefoy intercepta sa main, la fusillant du regard.

—Qu'essayez-vous de faire ? Petite insolente…

— _Je_ suis la personne qui peut pratiquer la magie et aller où bon me semble, affirma Hermione en se dégageant de sa poigne, sans pour autant se reculer. _Je_ suis la personne qui peut et qui veut vous aider à vous sortir de la situation difficile dans laquelle vous êtes. Alors je ne vous conseillerais qu'une seule chose : éviter de m'insulter ou de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis.

La jeune femme se força à ne pas soupirer, baisser le regard ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourrait lui faire savoir qu'elle était totalement terrifiée – bien qu'il en soit sans doute parfaitement conscient.

Finalement, il arrêta de la transpercer du regard et se détourna pour se diriger vers le Manoir.

—Nous allons _discuter_ donc.

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, bien que la rédaction m'ait pris infiniment plus de temps que je ne l'aurais cru. A bientôt^^**


	11. Conséquence

**Aaaaahh, toutes mes excuses ! J'ai vraiment eu une semaine plus que chargée et c'est la première fois que j'arrive à souffler plus de cinq minutes pour boucler les derniers détails de ce chapitre, je suis désolée . Enfin voici quand même le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture^^**

 **CHAPITRE 11 :** **Conséquences**

Hermione mit quelques instants à réagir. Puis finalement, ses pieds décolèrent du sol et elle courut pour le rejoindre, parce que Lucius Malefoy ne l'avait pas attendu.

—Je tiens à préciser que je veux que vous m'en disiez plus à propos de Bellatrix avant que nous ne recommencions à parler de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

S'il ne s'était pas s'agit de Lucius Malefoy, Hermione se serait presque attendu à ce qu'il roule des yeux ou fasse quoi que ce soit d'autre pour démontrer son agacement. Au lieu de ça, il fit ce qu'il faisait le mieux et ce qu'il faisait tout le temps. Il se montra froid et méprisant.

—De quoi comptez-vous me parler aujourd'hui ? Continua-t-elle alors qu'ils passaient une petite porte de bois, à l'arrière du bâtiment qui, selon Hermione, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une porte de service.

Il ne lui répondit pas, au lieu de ça, Hermione découvrit ce qui s'avérait être une cuisine immense des plus rustiques.

Plus encore, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'assaillirent une fois de plus de questions, elle se stoppa nette, bouche-bée, en le voyant se diriger tout naturellement vers les fourneaux. Il entreprit de préparer ce qui semblait être du thé.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lucius Malefoy dans une cuisine ? Pour préparer quelque chose qu'elle allait visiblement consommer ? Invraisemblable.

Elle eut soudain une pensée.

Devait-elle faire attention à ne pas se faire empoisonner ?

—Fermer votre bouche, Miss Granger. Ou serait-ce une tare héréditaire puisque vous faite cela à longueur de temps ?

Cela fit son effet, elle se redressa et pinça fort les lèvres, rougissant quelque peu. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça alors qu'il lui tournait le dos ?

—Comptez-vous parler un jour ? Le pria-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, Ron va bientôt rentrer à l'appartement.

Il lui coula un regard ironique et elle comprit. Ron allait finir par être au courant à un moment ou à un autre… Mais en attendant, elle comptait bien lui cacher cette information autant que possible. Et puis, se dit-elle par la suite, avec un brin de culpabilité, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de savoir qu'elle allait lui rendre visite régulièrement, que cela allait durer sans doute un moment, ni pourquoi.

Malgré tout, Malefoy ne parla pas immédiatement.

Il attendit de lui avoir donné une tasse de thé et de retourner s'adosser contre le meuble le plus proche. Un peu trop nonchalamment pour sa personne, selon Hermione. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver.

—Bellatrix était quelqu'un de très protecteur du temps de Poudlard et même bien après. Sans doute un peu trop pour son propre bien. C'était quelque chose de très notable, surtout après que Narcissa soit entrée à Poudlard. Elle était de trois ans sa cadette et surtout, elle l'aimait tellement que même si nos parents m'avaient poussé à garder un œil sur Bellatrix, celle-ci a suffisamment insisté pour que je l'aide à protéger sa sœur. Et pourtant, Merlin sait que Narcissa n'a jamais eu besoin d'aide… C'était une personne à part, totalement en marge du reste de ses condisciples et pourtant adorée de tous.

Il soupira.

—J'en ai même fini par passer autant de temps avec elle qu'avec Bellatrix par le passé. Celle-ci a bien sûr été un peu vexé mais… Je crois qu'elle l'a bien vécu… Sans doute sa tendance à vouloir voir sa sœur heureuse et à l'abri. J'ai appris à voir ça comme une marque de confiance.

Malefoy resta silencieux un moment, totalement plongé dans ses pensées, dans son passé et il avait l'air étonnamment bienheureux en pensant à la femme qui l'avait quitté. Comme s'il tenait vraiment à elle…

Puis, Hermione réalisa qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que Ron ne rentre et elle n'eut pas le cœur de le tirer de ses pensées alors elle se leva discrètement et s'en alla. Ce n'est que quand elle rentra chez elle que la jeune femme comprit qu'il avait peut-être essayé de gagner du temps, pour la ficher dehors. Elle se demanda un bref instant si cette nostalgie sur son visage avait été totalement simulée ou non…

X

Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, comme une trainée de poudre, et Hermione était présentement assise sur un canapé confortable du Square Grimmaurd quand le moment si fatidique arriva. Elle discutait tranquillement avec Harry de son idée de demander Ginny en mariage après sa sortie de Poudlard dans peu de temps. Ils étaient jeunes, certes, mais quand Hermione les voyait ensemble… Les deux jeunes gens semblaient totalement transpirer l'amour et étaient tellement mignons…

Plus précisément, elle s'extasiait sur la bague qu'Harry avait déjà acheté à sa cher et tendre quand un bruit sourd retentit à l'autre bout de la maison. Si, dans un vieux réflexe qu'il faudrait peut-être un jour tendre à enterrer, les deux amis sortirent leur baguette et se mirent en position de combat, ils se détendirent en soupirant en voyant Ron entrer comme une furie dans le séjour. Même si, pour Hermione, le relâchement fut seulement pour un quart de seconde.

Et pour cause, grand bien lui en prit quand elle réalisa que son petit-ami lui jetait des regards noirs à intervalles plus que réguliers en faisant les cents pas, une main serré sur un papier froissé.

Puis, tout aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé, il sembla se planter dans le sol pour la fixer ouvertement en serrant les mâchoires, avant de reprendre ses allers-retours.

Elle n'osait pas détacher son regard de lui, de peur de louper quelque chose, un signe, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait lui donner une indication sur la marche à suivre ou sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Malgré ça, elle sentait parfaitement le regard totalement perdu et interrogateur d'Harry qui devait faire la navette entre les deux et qui, sans aucun doute le connaissant, devait commencer à s'énerver aussi.

—Ron, par Merlin, calme-toi ! Finit-elle par craquer.

Malgré son conseil, Hermione bouillonnait littéralement de l'intérieur. Elle avait peur de savoir – _elle savait_ – ce qui pouvait bien amener son petit ami ici, dans cet état. Elle était conscience que cela allait arriver, pourtant… elle avait espéré, au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'il s'était trouvé une deuxième nature, plus mature. Et pourtant, malgré le nœud dans son ventre, elle se prenait à espérer que tout ça se passe bien, que c'était sans importance et n'avait rien à voir avec Lucius Malefoy.

—Me calmer ? Eructa-t-il en s'arrêtant finalement pour de bon et Hermione eut l'impression qu'il aurait pu la tuer d'un simple regard. Tu me demandes de me calmer, toi ?

Il eut un ricanement qui lui fit mal au cœur tellement il était à la fois vide et débordant de rage.

—Non, mais Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Nous faire ça ?

Elle déglutit.

—Ecoute, je…

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir que ce qui devait arriver arriva.

—Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous arrive à tous les deux où vous compter commencer à vous écharper devant moi sans explication ? S'éleva la voix d'Harry, légèrement agacé.

Pour seul réponse, Ron lui lança simplement au visage ce qui se trouvait être une page de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et si Harry commença par le foudroyer du regard, il se calma rapidement comme il émit un hoquet de surprise en découvrant la Une du journal.

Au bout de quelques secondes, n'y tenant plus, Hermione se pencha par-dessus son épaule et lu l'article en diagonale, pestant contre ces sales rapaces, même si elle s'y attendait.

 _« L'incroyable nouvelle cause perdue d'Hermione Granger._

 _Il ne serait pas peu dire que le Ministère de la Magie, et plus particulièrement le département de la Justice Magique, a été secouée hier suite à la nouvelle lubie d'Hermione Granger. Après les elfes de maison et les orphelins de guerre – rappelons sa campagne pour la prise en charge et l'adoption d'enfants sans plus aucune famille - , l'héroïne de guerre s'attaque au cas de Lucius Malefoy. La nouvelle s'est rependue comme une trainée de poudre et a secouée chaque bureau après qu'elle eut rendue visite au Chef du Département de la Justice Magique – où, rappelons-le, elle réalise actuellement une formation._

 _Celle qui se plait à gagner les cœurs de toutes les personnalités qui puissent lui apporter quelque chose – on se souviendra bien entendu de son histoire avec Victor Krum et Harry Potter alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'en quatrième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard – Hermione Granger s'attaquerait-elle maintenant à Lucius Malefoy ? Après tout, hier ce n'est pas moins qu'une révision complète du dossier de l'ancien mangemort qu'Hermione Granger a demandé. Ou plutôt exigé. Si l'on en croit quelques employés du service présents sur les lieux, elle aurait fait jouer son rôle dans la guerre qui a secoué le monde sorcier, ne laissant d'autre choix à Mr Dawlish que d'accepter sa requête. Les raisons de cette soudaine décision semblent encore un peu obscures, mais il est de notoriété publique que Lucius Malefoy est un homme d'une richesse extraordinaire en dépit de toutes ses exactions._

 _Personne à ce jour n'aurait entendu parler de son projet tout aussi fou que scandaleux et nous sommes en droit de nous demander si elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause grâce à son identité. Serait-il alors légitime de la laisser continuer sur cette voie et profiter du monde sorcier ? Que se passerait-il si elle parvenait un jour à un poster de haute importance au Ministère grâce à sa réputation et non à la qualité de son travail?_

 _Nous vous tiendrons au courant, chers lecteurs, de l'avancée des événements._

La Gazette du Sorcier, 15 mai 1998 »

X

—C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? Dit finalement Harry en lâchant le journal. Un terrible malentendu ?

Hermione soupira et, en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron, eut au moins le plaisir de voir qu'il s'était calmé entretemps, bien que toujours d'une mauvaise humeur évidente.

—Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas le comprendre ? Ce que je fais est juste. Il n'est pas normal que tous ces Serpentard et ces proches de Mangemorts soient mis à l'écart par la société. Si vous étiez né du mauvais côté, comme eux, vous pensez vraiment que vous apprécieriez de voir les autres sorciers vous dénigrer et vous mépriser alors même que vous ne partagez les idées qu'ils abhorrent ? C'est absurde ! Et puis, je suis certain qu'un jour nous aurons besoin d'eux car ils représentent une grande partie de la population et que beaucoup sont morts pendant la guerre, que le taux de natalité à baisser fortement, impliquant des générations de sorciers beaucoup plus clairsemées qu'avant. Et quand nous nous en rendrons compte, ce sera trop tard, car ils ne nous pardonneront pas ce qu'on leur a infligé !

—Certes, finit par dire Ron, tout à fait calmé maintenant, c'est logique. Admettons que je veuille bien le comprendre. Cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi diable tu vas chercher des Noises à Lucius Malefoy ! Cet homme aurait dû finir en prison, c'est tout ce qu'il méritait !

Hermione haussa les épaules.

—Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur choix du monde, je te l'accorde. Peut-être qu'il méritait la prison, je suis d'accord. Mais ce que moi je trouve injuste, c'est qu'il continue de vivre avec nous, sans avoir le droit d'utiliser la magie. Il est cloitré seul dans son manoir. C'est cruel.

Elle n'allait certainement pas lui admettre avoir un accord avec lui, ce serait le meilleur moyen pour que Ron la considère comme une folle.

—Toutefois, quoi de mieux pour tous les sauver que de frapper un grand coup, tout en bas de la pyramide ?

—Mais 'Mione, s'indigna Ron avec une moue plus enfantine que ce qui devrait être permis pour son âge, on parle d'un Mangemort qui a essayé à plusieurs reprises de nous tuer ! Et puis tu as pensé à ta réputation en cas d'échec ?

Hermione eut un geste nonchalant de la main en se levant.

—Au diable l'avis des autres ! Je fais ce qui me semble juste, un point c'est tout. Et tu auras beau essayer, même toi, Ronald Weasley, tu ne pourras pas me faire changer d'avis !

Ron la fixa un long moment avant de soupirer et une lueur s'éteignit dans son regard.

—Très bien, lui accorda-t-il finalement, fait ce que tu veux, mais ne vient pas dire que tu n'as pas été prévenue quand tu t'en mordras les doigts.

Et sur ces mots, il partit, sans un regard en arrière.

C'était presque terrifiant, cette sorte d'acceptation, d'ignorance. Bien plus encore que s'il lui avait simplement hurlé dessus pendant une durée indéterminée. Sans doute d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de Ron et que sa première réaction était toujours de s'énerver jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise avoir tort. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait là. Il avait simplement abandonné.

Sans doute Harry le vit-il aussi, car il lui passa une main rassurante dans le dos, faisant abstraction de la tonne de questions qui devaient tourner dans sa tête à lui aussi.

 **Pour les deux prochains chapitres, un petit bon dans le temps, histoire d'éviter de trop traîner en longueur.**


	12. Tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre

**Ce chapitre est un peu différent de d'habitude, il y a un saut dans le temps aussi. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture^^**

 **CHAPITRE 12 : Tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre**

Les semaines passèrent. Malefoy lui racontait énormément au sujet de Bellatrix. Cependant, Hermione se rendait bien compte qu'il lui révélait ce qu'il voulait, qu'il gagnait du temps, lui disant des choses inutiles. Lui parlant parfois énormément et la mettant parfois dehors au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes seulement. Elle avait terriblement conscience qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire dans ce qu'il décidait de lui révéler.

La jeune femme avait peur de perdre le contrôle, de vraiment perdre le contrôle et de perdre plus que de ne gagner.

Mais elle tentait de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle avait du temps devant elle.

Pour l'instant, ses nombreuses questions au sujet de Bellatrix Lestrange restaient sans réponse, ce qu'il lui disait, au contraire, la confortait plutôt dans ses doutes, comme elle se rendait compte qu'elles étaient peut-être plus similaires encore plus que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Elle pensait, par exemple, à son attachement à la tenue en publique, à son attention particulière qu'elle portait aux plus jeunes pour les aider. Des petits détails, certes, mais qui les caractérisaient toutes les deux.

Il continua à gagner du temps, comme ça, jusqu'à ce que finalement, Hermione n'en puisse plus.

—Mais n'avez-vous rien de plus intéressant à me dire ? Se plaignit-elle un jour, le coupant au plein milieu de sa phrase, et elle eut l'impression de ressembler affreusement à une enfant. Si ça se trouve, vous inventez la moitié de ce que vous dite et je ne saurais jamais rien ! Je veux savoir ce qui a été décisif dans sa vie.

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre à peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots. S'il avait commencé par s'amuser de son enfantillage, il semblait maintenant plus agacer, se dressant devant elle, imposant. Cela faisait un long moment qu'elle n'avait eu aussi peur de lui. Depuis leur première rencontre, à vrai dire.

—Bellatrix était ma meilleure amie, lâcha-t-il froidement et Hermione en sursauta. Sans son allure physique plus que douteuse, je l'aurais même sans doute épousée. J'ai passé plus de temps avec elle que la plupart des gens, même sa famille, alors si je juge que ces informations sont importantes pour la compréhension de son histoire, elles le sont.

Sa voix avait été douce, presque un murmure et un long frisson avait couru dans son dos, alors qu'elle prenait conscience de la menace qu'il pouvait représenter si jamais elle touchait les points sensibles de cet homme finalement pas si vide de toute émotion.

Ce jour-là, Hermione avait fini de l'écouter sans vraiment le faire, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que l'ancien Mangemort révèle aussi facilement quelque chose d'aussi personnel. Mais d'un autre côté, la jeune femme le comprenait. Enfants, ils avaient sans doute passé un temps plus qu'impressionnant ensemble.

Dans le même temps, Hermione avait l'impression d'avancer énormément et de faire du surplace dans la préparation de son dossier pour défendre Malefoy.

Elle se souvenait encore du jour où il lui avait annoncé la date de la première session de son procès, près de cinq mois plus tard, et lui avait dit par la même occasion que le Ministère ne souhaitait pas sa présence. Elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir failli s'étrangler avec le thé qu'il lui avait proposé, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, et l'avait alors soupçonné de l'avoir fait exprès en avisant de la lueur amusée dans son regard. C'était tard, vraiment tard. Cela lui laissait le temps de tout bien préparer, certes, et ça leur permettait de se faire un peu oublier des journalistes par la même occasion, mais d'un autre côté, Hermione voyait ça comme le signe que le Ministère s'en fichait, et ce d'autant plus qu'ils ne voulaient pas de Malefoy durant le procès.

Alors, afin de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté – cela lui faisait toujours un peu bizarre de penser « leur » à propos d'elle et Lucius Malefoy – et de leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort, Hermione travaillait comme une acharnée au Ministère pour se faire bien voir, n'hésitant pas à faire plus d'heures supplémentaires que nécessaire et elle cultivait ses relations soigneusement – c'était Malefoy qui le lui avait conseillé et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle l'écoutait et que cela marchait, sans doute voulait-elle un peu trop gagner parce que c'était peine perdue selon tout le monde…

Et pendant son temps libre, au Ministère, elle travaillait d'arrache-pied sur ce qu'elle pouvait faire, pour ne rien laisser au hasard et contrôler entièrement la situation. Son tuteur, malgré son désaccord, lui racontait sans problème comment marchaient les procès sérieux du monde magique et comment s'étaient déroulés ceux des Mangemorts auxquels il avait assisté. Cela l'indignait et la terrifiait à la fois de voir la façon dont ils avaient été traités.

Elle rentrait souvent tard et si Ron avait souvent protesté, lui reprochant encore ce qu'elle faisait, il avait finir par se faire une raison et avait juste réclamé de ne plus en entendre parler et qu'elle ne ramène rien chez eux, qu'elle ne travaille pas chez eux.

Alors Hermione s'était même surprise à élire domicile au Manoir Malefoy pour travailler pendant de nombreuses heures, d'une part parce que la présence du principal intéressé était importante, mais également parce qu'elle avait découvert à quel point la bibliothèque du Manoir était fournie et impressionnante. Elle se surprenait même parfois à flâner parmi les étagères sur des sujets qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec ce qui l'amenait ici. Et ces jour-là, Hermione et Lucius s'étonnaient même à ne pas parler de Bellatrix, ni du prochain procès. Au contraire, il leur arrivait même d'avoir de longues, très longues discussions sur des sujets divers et variés.

Hermione se souviendrait tout particulièrement, au contraire, du jour où ils lui avaient parlé de comment devenir indispensable et influent au Ministère. Et pour une raison obscure, Malefoy lui avait révélé un de ses secrets. Il lui avait parlé de sa capacité qu'elle trouvait étonnante de pouvoir connaître tout sur tout le monde, en un rien de temps, de comprendre comment fonctionnaient les plus complexes des esprits de sortes à avoir toujours une longueur d'avance. Une capacité qu'il avait développé longuement au fil des années et qu'il lui avait vendu sans aucun problème bien qu'Hermione n'eut pas compris pourquoi et qui lui avait permis de connaître bien des secrets sur bien du monde au fil de sa vie. Sans doute, ce jour-là, n'avait-il pas voulu lui parler des Mangemorts. Sans doute était-ce une erreur ou une de ses manipulations les plus étranges. Toujours était-il qu'Hermione avait cru vouloir l'étrangler quand il lui avait parlé pour la première fois de ce qu'il savait des complots et des anciens Mangemorts encore en cavale. Oh, bien sûr, il ne lui avait rien dit, mais il l'avait suffisamment évoqué pour qu'elle se rende compte d'une chose. Il lui avait caché quelque chose qui pourrait tout changer.

—A quel moment avez-vous cru qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une bonne idée ? Eructa-t-elle, rouge comme une tomate en faisant les cent pas devant lui dans la bibliothèque du manoir. J'ai déjà presque entièrement préparé le dossier que je vais présenter devant le Magenmagot et vous n'avez pas pensé avant à me faire part d'une chose aussi importante ? Vous vous rendez compte que cela pourrait être décisif pour votre procès ? Et puis, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas révéler durant votre premier jugement ? Vous auriez pu éviter tout ça !

Non, décidemment, elle ne comprenait pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne voulait cautionner ce petit air insolent et moqueur qui se promenait sur son visage, comme s'il ne venait pas de lui jeter une véritable bombe au visage qui pourrait absolument tout changer.

—Oh, ne soyez pas aussi fier de vous, Malefoy ! Vous savez le nombre de sorciers qui ont pu s'en tirer en échange d'informations, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?

Il eut un sourire moqueur qu'elle eut envie de lui arracher.

—Simplement parce qu'on ne m'a rien demandé. Je n'avais pas rien de concret, de certain à leur donner. J'aurais pu prétendre que j'irais analyser la situation et que tout irait pour le mieux, mais ils ne m'auraient pas laissé ma chance et m'auraient accusé d'essayer de gagner du temps et d'éviter la prison.

—Vous auriez pu essayer, persista la jeune femme.

—Je n'avais personne pour me défendre à l'époque, ç'aurait été vain.

Hermione eut un pauvre sourire. C'était étrange, qu'il admette ça, juste comme ça.

—Dois-je comprendre que vous essayez simplement de me dire que vous avez confiance en moi ?

—En votre travail, Miss Granger, nuance. S'il a bien quelqu'un capable de faire changer l'opinion sorcière à mon sujet, c'est bien vous.

Hermione ne savait pas d'où il avait sorti ça, s'il le pensait vraiment ou si c'était vrai. Une chose, cependant, était claire. Elle était parfaitement étrangère à cette espèce de chaleur qui se glissa en elle, presque avec contentement.

 **Voilà, c'était un peu court, mais cela sert majoritairement de transition pour la suite de l'histoire. De gros changements en perspective**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Bellatrix, des révélations en profusion, des discussions aussi. Il sera normalement beaucoup plus long.**

 **A bientôt^^**


	13. Vérité

**J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, bien long en plus,mais j'ai peur qu'il puisse être un peu trop décousu à votre goût peut-être.**

 **En me relisant, j'ai vu des passages complets au présent (pourquoi, c'est une bonne question^^' ). J'ai corrigé mais je vous prierais de bien vouloir m'excuser si jamais certains ont été oubliés.**

 **PS: Si jamais il y a un soucis vis-à-vis de l'aspect du chapitre, je veux bien le connaître, parce que j'ai relu, mais étrangement, le site m'indique plus de mots que son contenu réel, donc sait-on jamais...**

 **CHAPITRE 13 :** **La vérité**

—Ecoutez… commença Hermione en prenant place sur un petit fauteuil en face de lui.

Il ne répondit rien, ne sembla même pas réagir.

—Lucius… Tenta-t-elle alors, en désespoir de cause.

Une réaction, enfin. Un haussement de sourcils, un regard surpris. Rien d'étonnant, elle l'avait toujours appelé « Mr Malefoy » et lui « Miss Granger ».

Depuis quelques temps, il était étrangement silencieux. Il semblait constamment réfléchir à quoi pouvoir lui raconter et Hermione se demandait pourquoi il n'essayait pas plutôt de développer de nouveau sujet.

—Cela ne peut plus durer, accusa-t-elle calmement. Pourquoi vous échinez-vous à ne pas me parler d'autre chose que de Poudlard ?

Il soupira, lourdement. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

—Poudlard… Commença-t-il, légèrement hésitant. Cette Bellatrix… était une belle époque. Après, tout à changer…. _Et puis,_ ajouta-t-il intérieurement, pour lui-même _, finir tout ceci reviendra à me retrouver seul, de nouveau._

Il n'aimait pas se l'admettre, mais il s'était pris à aimer la compagnie d'Hermione Granger, plus que d'aimer la compagnie de n'importe qui, c'était également quelqu'un d'étonnamment cultivé et bien parlante pour une Sang-de-Bourbe. Majoritairement, c'était elle qui l'avait tiré de sa solitude. Et même s'il était réticent à se l'avouer, celle-ci le pesait beaucoup plus qu'il l'aurait pensé par le passé.

En le voyant, elle eut envie de lui dire la vérité, qu'elle respectait son silence, ses difficultés à s'exprimer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas – elle ne voulait pas non plus. Elle voulait connaître la vérité, juste la vérité, laisser ses démons s'échapper une bonne fois pour toute. Et surtout, elle n'oubliait qu'il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy, un homme qui s'était souvent révélé être un homme froid et cruel et qui n'hésiterait sûrement pas longtemps avant de l'écraser si ça pouvait lui rapporter quoi que ce soit.

—Nous avons un accord, asséna-t-elle sans aucune pitié parce qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour ça. J'ai plutôt bien rempli ma part pour le moment, à vous de remplir la vôtre. Il ne tient qu'à moi de vous abandonner à votre propre sort.

Il la fixa un long moment, les yeux plissés, et la jeune femme eut l'impression d'être mise à nue, d'être totalement vulnérable sous ce regard scrutateur.

Puis, sans un mot, il se détourna et commença à s'éloigner vers la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Avant d'en sortir, il lui lança un dernier regard agacé.

—Je peux savoir ce que vous attendez ? Suivez-moi donc !

Hermione en sursauta presque mais lui emboita le pas toute de même. C'était étrange. Comme si ce qu'il lui avait dit à l'instant n'avait jamais existé. Sans doute devait-il regretter de lui avoir dit une chose pareille. Ils regagnèrent le hall d'entrée et se rendirent dans le petit salon où ils avaient commencé à se rencontrer, quelques semaines auparavant. Comme à chaque fois, Hermione laissa son regard errer vers la petite porte à droite de l'entrée, par laquelle Malefoy s'esquivait toujours et dont elle mourrait d'envie de découvrir ce qu'elle renfermait. C'était irrationnel, mais de la curiosité qui la caractérisait tant, comme toujours.

—Bien, vous voulez des informations, vous allez les avoir, dit-il sèchement en prenant place.

Son ton était plus amer qu'à l'accoutumée et Hermione n'osa pas piper mot.

—La perte de sa sœur, Andromeda, l'a vraiment bouleversée, encore plus que Narcissa et pourtant Merlin m'est témoin qu'elle était bouleversée.

Lucius marqua une brève pause avant de se reprendre.

—Vous savez… Andromeda est partie de chez elle avec fracas, en laissant leur maison dans un chaos impressionnant. Une vraie explosion de magie à l'état brut. C'est très rare chez les sorciers adultes. Andromeda était – est – une sorcière puissante, peut-être même plus que ses deux sœurs réunies. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils n'ont jamais tenté de s'en prendre à elle. Ils l'ont laissé vivre sa vie avec son… _mari_ …

Hermione haussa un sourcil, mais ne l'interrompit pas. Elle n'avait jamais entendu dire que la grand-mère du petit Teddy était si puissante. Elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi elle n'avait jamais pris part à la guerre, alors qu'elle était encore jeune, et, pendant une poignée de seconde, elle songea que, peut-être, être confronté à sa famille lui était plus difficile que Sirius en son temps.

—Quoi qu'il en soit, Narcissa m'a raconté, et j'ai pu m'en rendre compte également parce que rien n'a plus jamais été pareil par la suite, Bellatrix a vraiment été choquée par le brusque départ de sa sœur. Elles étaient très proches, elles se disaient tout et elle a vraiment été blessée par sa trahison, parce qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit avant de partir, que pour la première fois elles avaient un secret l'une pour l'autre et qu'elle a coupé tous les ponts avec sa famille. J'ai toujours pensé que Bellatrix aurait trouvé suffisamment d'amour pour sa sœur si les choses avaient été différentes, qu'elle aurait pu la soutenir, qu'elle aurait pu lui pardonner si elles avaient gardé contact. Tout aurait alors pu être totalement différent… Elle en voulait autant à sa sœur qu'à son mari de lui avoir volé sa plus proche amie. Et, étonnement quand on sait ce qu'elle est devenue, elle en voulut encore plus à ses parents, à leur tradition. Ce fut, je pense, le début de sa période de rébellion. Elle ne faisait plus confiance à personne, elle a passé ses ASPICS et s'est lancé dans une carrière hautement contesté au Ministère. Moi-même, j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là car nous travaillions ensemble et je me demande toujours par quel miracle elle y est restée aussi longtemps alors que le monde entier s'opposait à elle.

Il lui lança un regard appuyé.

—Croyez-moi, à côté d'elle, vous êtes aussi inoffensive qu'un nourrisson.

Hermione voulu protester, lui dire qu'il avait tort, mais Malefoy ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

—Elle s'est d'autant plus jeté dans le travail que tout le monde semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'y arriverait pas et qu'elle n'avait pas sa place au Ministère. Une femme de bonne famille, en âge de se marier, qui essaie de se lancer dans une carrière politique – qui essaie de travailler tout simplement – c'était un véritable scandale à l'époque. Et puis…

Ce jour-là, quand Hermione partit, elle ne put que se rendre compte que sur ce dernier point, Bellatrix Lestrange lui ressemblait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il lui avait dit, à tous les aboutissants de ces révélations. Pendant quelques instants, elle se prit même à éprouver de la compassion pour cette femme, à se dire que, peut-être, si les choses avaient été différentes, elle aurait pu devenir quelqu'un de bien. Hermione se demanda à quel point la perte d'une sœur, la _trahison_ d'une sœur, pouvait être blessante. Elle savait, de ce qu'elle avait vu des Weasley après la mort de Fred, que c'était comme une sorte de gouffre qui se créait, et qu'on essayait de combler du mieux que l'on pouvait… Alors, peut-être que Bellatrix avait fait ça après tout.

Pourtant, à chaque qu'elle se tenait se raisonnement, Hermione se forçait à se secouer. Cette sorcière était une Mangemort, un monstre de la pire espèce, et elle ne méritait déjà que peu son attention, alors moins encore sa compassion.

Et à chaque fois, une voix dans sa tête lui rappelait que c'était précisément ce qu'elle faisait avec Lucius Malefoy.

Et à chaque fois, Hermione l'étouffait bien profondément sous un tas d'autres considérations plus superficielles les unes que les autres.

X

Son ton était froid – _glacial_ – depuis qu'Hermione l'avait secoué pour obtenir plus d'informations. Pour la première fois peut-être, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû se montrer aussi directe et aussi franche alors qu'il tentait de se confier à elle.

—Son envie d'indépendance ne s'est pas limitée à vouloir travailler au Ministère. Elle a commencé à vouloir aussi en faire profiter sa petite sœur, sans doute la seule personne qu'elle n'envoyait pas sur les roses tellement elle l'a couvait. Elle nous a soutenus, Narcissa et moi, dans notre volonté de vouloir nous marier en dépit du refus de leurs parents, comme elle a défendu sa cause quand elle s'est lancée dans la politique.

Il eut un sourire en coin, et pendant un instant, Hermione espéra presque qu'il allait en oublier sa rancune. Il avait remarqué à quel point il se détendait quand il parlait de sa femme, bien qu'elle se sente légèrement inconfortable vis-à-vis de cela.

—Et comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte, ajouta-t-il, c'était un véritable succès. Pourtant, ils avaient nombre de choses à nous reprocher. Il trouvait inconvenant de ne pas choisir son mari, qu'elle soit la première à se fiancer alors qu'elle était la plus jeune – car bien sûr Andromeda ne comptait pas – et plus que tout, ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle épouse un Malefoy.

Lucius ricana.

—Une honte pour leur famille.

—Pardon ? S'étrangla Hermione.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Son sourire se fit cette fois nettement suffisant.

—Vous devriez vraiment refaire votre culture et vous remettre au goût du jour, Miss Granger, souffla-t-il de sa voix doucereux et, comme souvent ces derniers temps, Hermione en frissonna.

—Alors je vous en prie, expliquez-moi, vous avez l'air d'en mourir d'envie.

Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui expose à quel point elle était ignorante sur un sujet.

—Voyez-vous, dit-il d'un ton docte qui lui allait affreusement mal, les Malefoy et les Black sont des rivaux de longues dates et les hostilités furent rendues publiques il y a de cela quatre-vingt ans quand mon grand-père eut obtenu le poste de Ministre de la Magie au détriment du chef de la famille Black. Depuis, nos deux familles se font la guerre et ce font un devoir d'avoir presque toujours des opinions contraires.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

—Pourtant, ça ne vous a visiblement pas empêché de vous rallier à Voldemort tous les deux...

Son visage s'était durcit en réponse et alors qu'il s'apprêtait très certainement à la remettre à sa place, elle se rappela soudain de quelque chose.

—Attendez, je croyais qu'on vous avait demandé de veiller sur Bellatrix à son entrée à Poudlard ? dit-elle en réfléchissant intensément. Pourtant, si comme vous le dites vos deux familles avaient quelques différents…

Malefoy lui jeta un regard méprisant et Hermione n'arriva pas à déterminer si c'était pour première ou sa seconde remarque, sans doute un peu des deux. Toujours était-il qu'il ne s'engagea pas dans le chemin glissant de la guerre. Non, il trouva plus intéressant : la rabaisser une nouvelle fois.

—Par Merlin, Miss Granger, c'était une femme ! Ne savez-vous donc rien ?

—Mais… Commença-t-elle et elle s'en voulut de ne rien trouver d'autre à faire. C'est injuste !

—Peut-être, mais cela n'en reste pas la vérité. Les femmes n'étaient pas totalement concernées par nos querelles, surtout les enfants. La galanterie et notre rang m'obligeait à faire cela.

Elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de faire quoi que ce soit, sinon grincer des dents. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le monde magique puisse être aussi arriéré.

X

—Lucius, dit-elle alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la grande bibliothèque du Manoir Malefoy et que la jeune femme lui rendait un livre sur les grandes familles sorcières qu'il lui avait prêté, pourrais-je savoir… Pourquoi Bellatrix a finalement cessé de travailler au Ministère ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Sa main se figea sur la reliure d'un livre et il soupira légèrement.

—Vous devez sans doute savoir, si vous vous êtes intéressée à elle, qu'il y a eu quelques petits incidents au Ministère avant qu'elle ne démissionne ?

Elle acquiesça.

—Malgré toute sa conviction, poursuivit-il d'une voix basse, elle avait un caractère emportée et malgré son intelligence… Toute la pression qu'elle ressentait devait finir par sortir à un moment ou à un autre. Je l'ai déjà vu s'énerver plusieurs fois sur plusieurs personnes, pour des broutilles ou même sans raison. En plus du reste, mon mariage avec Narcissa avait entrainé un autre processus qui avait participé à rajouter encore plus de poids sur ses épaules. Ses parents la harcelaient continuellement pour qu'elle se trouve un mari et se range. Et, bien entendu, parce que c'était eux qui le lui demandait et qu'elle leur en voulait toujours, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne le voulait surtout pas, elle a refusé et bataillé ferme.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

—Pourtant… Ne s'est-elle pas mariée avec Rodulphus Lestrange ?

Malefoy retroussa légèrement son nez de dégout.

—Si, malheureusement, elle a fini par se marier avec ce rustre…

Il soupira.

—Ses parents ont fini par gagner. Ses quelques excès de colère au Ministère et des menaces de renvoi ont fini par lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi éternellement. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus totalement leur accorder raison.

Il secoua la tête.

—Du jour au lendemain, elle nous a annoncé qu'elle s'était fiancée avec Rodulphus Lestrange, un aristocrate de bas-étage, dont les manières étaient encore à prouver et qui ne semblait pas particulièrement intelligent. Mais c'était un Sang-Pur, peut-être pas suffisamment bien pour une Black mais… Ses parents n'ont pas cherché à la dissuader car ils savaient que c'était mieux que rien et surtout qu'elle aurait sans doute été capable de leur ramener un Sang-Mêlé. Je crois qu'elle pensait pouvoir le manipulé, continuer à vivre comme elle l'entendait…

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

—Je suppose que ça ne s'est pas passé aussi bien que prévu ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne rien rajouter et se concentra pour éliminer l'étrange sensation qui la prenait aux tripes. Elle avait enfin l'impression qu'ils allaient aborder la partie décisive de la vie de Bellatrix et pour ça, Hermione sentait l'excitation la gagner. Pourtant, dans un même temps, elle s'en voulait de se sentir tant impliquée, tant en attente de la moindre information, comme une enfant à qui on raconterait une histoire.

—Vous supposez bien, répondit-il étrangement.

Ou était passé la réplique cinglante qui aurait dû en découler ?

—Elle n'a pas réussi à le manipulé. Il n'était pas aussi stupide qu'elle le pensait. Au contraire, c'est elle qui a fini par se faire manipuler par Rodulphus et sa famille. Elle a commencé à s'éloigner, à ne plus parler.

Son visage s'assombrit légèrement, alors qu'il continuait de parler.

—Je crois que ce qu'ils lui ont vraiment fait, c'est la pousser vers les arts sombres, les plus sombres qui puissent exister, plus que ce que la communauté sorcière à l'habitude de qualifier de magie noire.

—Comme les Horcruxes ? Proposa-t-elle.

Il la fixa intensément avant d'hocher lentement la tête, l'air grave.

—Très exactement. Ce genre de magie est réellement très sombre. Ce que nous appelons de la magie noire ne l'est vraiment que par l'utilisation que l'on en fait. Celle-ci… Tient plus de la barbarie et de l'inhumain. Cela crée une sorte de dépendance, peut changer un sorcier… C'est ce qui est arrivée à Bellatrix. Pas tout de suite, non, mais progressivement.

Lucius Malefoy pinça les lèvres et la fixa très, très, sérieusement.

—Ma famille n'a jamais touché à ce genre de magie et je ferais toujours tout ce qu'il sera en mon pouvoir pour que ce ne soit jamais le cas.

Hermione acquiesça. C'était étrange, mais elle croyait. C'était le genre de déclaration, ici du cœur et tellement profonde et tellement solennelle qu'elle n'avait d'autre moyen que de le croire.

Mais pourtant, au fond d'elle, une petite flamme s'alluma et le froid la gagna dans la même seconde, alors que l'inquiétude commençait à s'inscrire sur son visage.

—Ne vous inquiétez pas, chuchota-t-il sur un ton rassurant, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Les livres que vous avez pu lire ici n'en traitent pas et ce ne sont que ça, des livres. Vous n'êtes clairement pas instable émotionnellement et vous ne comptez sans doute pas la pratiquer. Et, si cela ne suffit pas à vous rassurer, je suis intimement persuadée que si quelqu'un a suffisamment de bon en lui pour y résister, c'est vous.

Il eut une sorte de rictus.

—Après tout, vous essayez de m'aider _moi._

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

—Je reste persuadée, confia-t-elle à voix basse, en dépit de ce que tout le monde peut en dire, vous y compris, que vous n'êtes pas totalement irrécupérable, que vous méritez d'être sauvé. Et je compte bien y arriver.

Elle releva finalement les yeux et leur regard se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent, pendant un long moment, silencieux, mais, étrangement, sans aucun malaise.

C'était comme une sorte de confidence, dans les deux sens. C'était la conversation la plus honnête, la moins mouvementée, qu'ils n'aient jamais eue.

X

—Est-ce que c'est Rodulphus qui l'a poussé à devenir… ce qu'elle est devenue ? Demanda Hermione, d'une voix incertaine.

Son esprit lui disait qu'il y avait autre chose.

—Une Mangemort, vous voulez-dire ? Répliqua-t-il de son ton doucereux.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

—Oui et non. Ce n'était pas juste une Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait plus d'importance, non ? Elle était plus cruelle aussi, plus folle.

Lucius la dévisagea un instant.

—C'est tout à fait exact, souffla-t-il avec précaution. Je n'attendais pas moins de vous que de réussir à faire la part des choses, mais cela reste… étonnant.

—Qu'est-ce que je suis censée en conclure ? Demanda-t-elle, plus amusée qu'autre chose.

—Que vous n'êtes pas comme la majorité des sorciers, admit-il après un instant de silence. Vous savez ne pas mettre tout le monde dans le même sac.

Hermione sourit doucement en se penchant en avant pour se resservir une tasse de thé sur le plateau posé entre eux.

—Mais nous l'avions déjà conclu, non ?

Elle fut persuadée d'avoir vu le coin de ses lèvres trembler.

Elle trempa les siennes dans sa tasse.

—Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

—Rodulphus ne fut qu'un élément déclencheur parmi tant d'autres, mais sans doute le plus grand. Ce qui a vraiment achevé de la faire plonger, c'est quand, après deux ans, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfants. D'après Narcissa, elle rêvait d'indépendance, mais voulait tout de même construire une famille un jour. La perspective de ne plus avoir cet avenir tangible devant elle… Elle ne l'a jamais dit à ses parents, elle aurait été une trop grande honte pour sa famille. Mais cela se serait vu un jour, alors elle a redoublé d'effort.

Il soupira légèrement.

—C'est là qu'elle a définitivement plongé dans les ténèbres. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, coincé dans un mariage qu'elle ne désirait pas avec un homme manipulateur, sans avenir de famille ou quoi que ce soit d'autres qui lui soit passé dans la tête à cette époque. A vrai dire, personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'elle pensait à cette époque, c'était vraiment très flou. Elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même.

»Nous l'avons vraiment perdu…. Nous ne nous en sommes pas rendu compte immédiatement… Nous l'avons réalisé quand nous avons réalisé nous être perdus nous-même.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

—Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre…

Lucius plongea son regard dans le sien et ses yeux brillaient intensément, d'une lueur que la jeune femme n'arriva pas à déterminer.

—Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où elle nous a présenté le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

—Non, l'interrompit soudainement Hermione, quand bien même elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

—Je vous demande pardon ?

Sa voix se faisait doucereuse alors qu'il plissait les yeux.

—Son nom est Voldemort, appelez-le ainsi.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment dans le blanc des yeux, se défiant du regard. Puis, finalement, il hocha la tête.

—Très bien… Voldemort…

Hermione déglutit difficilement. C'était une grande épreuve qu'il venait de franchir en disant pour la première fois son nom. Et c'était assez terrifiant et satisfaisant de voir que c'était grâce à son influence à elle-seule.

—Vous auriez dû la voir, ce jour-là. Nous ne savions pas encore qui nous allions rencontrer, mais quand nous sommes rentrés dans le salon des Black… Elle était plus majestueuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, transpirant la puissance et la noblesse, elle avait l'air encore plus à sa place que quand elle traversait les couloirs du Ministère la tête haute. Et à côté d'elle se trouvait Tom Jedusor, tout aussi impressionnant. Pendant un instant, et je me trouve désormais fou d'avoir pu ne serait-ce que penser ça, je me suis dit que c'est à ça qu'aurait dû ressembler l'annonce de ses fiançailles, qu'aurait dû ressembler son mari et non pas cet imbécile de Rodulphus…

Il marqua une pause.

—Ce n'est qu'après un long moment à parler de ses projets que nous nous sommes rendu compte que quelque chose clochait. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus sombre que ce qu'elle était devenue, beaucoup plus servile pour la jeune femme si déterminée que nous connaissions. Cependant, comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas là que nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous avions perdu totalement Bellatrix. Ils étaient passionnés par ce qu'ils disaient, ce qu'ils prônaient. Leurs discours étaient tels que j'ai fini par m'engager à leurs côtés, ne prenant pas en compte les lubies étranges du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il eut un petit rire, amer, la faisant sursauter.

—Quelle erreur ! Sans doute la plus grande de toute ma vie, admit-il et Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux, surprise.

C'était tellement étrange de voir Lucius Malefoy admettre une telle chose.

—Quoi ? Vous pensiez vraiment que nous étions tous aussi fou que lui ? A une époque, Jedusor était un grand manipulateur, fin et dangereux, il n'avait même pas besoin de menacer ses proies tellement il était convaincant. Mais au fil du temps il est devenu plus impatient, plus impulsif.

Il soupira.

—Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il était fou et cruel et qu'aucune marche arrière n'était possible et j'ai longtemps remercié Merlin que malgré tout Narcissa ne se soit pas engagée, même si elle restait terriblement impliquée. Et puis, j'ai rapidement pu constater que Bellatrix était devenue encore plus folle que lui. Vous savez, ce ne sont pas les Détraqueurs qui l'ont rendue telle que vous la connaissez, elle l'était déjà bien avant. Elle était effrayante, plongée dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou. Et j'avais terriblement peur. Pour moi, bien sûre, mais surtout pour Narcissa et Drago qui venait alors de naître. Je l'avais entendu, vu, s'en prendre à des enfants moldus, à la famille des serviteurs de notre Maitre et je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse subir le même sort à la mienne. Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez de moi, mais j'aime vraiment ma famille, plus que tout, et je serais prêt à tout pour la protéger.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Dans le genre confidence, il pouvait difficilement faire mieux.

—Je vais vous dire quelque chose que je n'ai encore jamais dit à personne. C'est moi qui aie envoyé les Aurors sur le lieu où Bellatrix, son mari et son frère torturaient les Londubat. J'avais l'opportunité de me débarrasser d'une des menaces qui pesait sur ma famille et je n'ai pas hésité un instant avant de le faire. J'ai cru que j'allais vomir quand on est venu me sortir d'Azkaban il y a quelques années et qu'elle était aussi du voyage… J'aurais de loin préféré y moisir encore un moment et qu'elle y reste.

Hermione resta un moment sans rien dire, perplexe.

Sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait apprendre sur Bellatrix, elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à _ça_. Même si cela concernait majoritairement Lucius Malefoy, les conséquences d'un tel acte était juste… énorme.

—Votre femme le sait ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Il avait quand même envoyé sa sœur en prison.

—Bien sûr. Elle sait toujours tout de toute façon.

—Vous voulez dire que vous ne lui avez pas dit ? Vous ne vous êtes pas expliqué ?

—Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde, la mit-il en garde, fronçant les sourcils. Elle sait où sont mes priorités et l'a toujours respecté.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

—Vous voulez dire qu'elle le respectait quand elle a pris la poudre d'escampette pour vous abandonner seul à votre propre sort ? C'est tellement respectueux, effectivement…

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas dire ça.

—Je pense que c'est à moi de choisir ce que je pense des actions des gens qui m'entourent et que ce n'est pas à une gamine qui allez vous en mêler.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

—Je… Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, simplement vous faire remarquer que si vous aimez votre famille, comme vous le dites, ils ont une drôle de façon de vous le faire savoir…

Elle se rendit compte immédiatement que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait dû dire.

C'était comme si, en un clignement d'yeux seulement, l'atmosphère s'était soudainement chargée d'électricité. Non, plus que ça, l'air autour d'elle s'était littéralement épaissi. Comme par magie. _Par_ de la magie. Elle déglutit difficilement, malgré elle. C'était vraiment impressionnant, presque terrifiant.

Hermione cilla un instant, son regard se portant sur Malefoy, le détaillant, incertaine de la marche à suivre. Car elle n'avait aucun doute. Cela venait de lui. L'empreinte magique était la sienne, indéniablement, et elle était totalement imprégnée de magie. Comment elle le savait alors qu'elle l'avait si rarement vu pratiquer la magie et que, plus que tout, cela faisait très longtemps, elle n'en n'avait aucune idée, mais c'était comme une évidence. C'était comme si la jeune femme l'avait toujours connue.

Mais elle ne s'appesantit pas sur ce détail plus longtemps. Il y avait plus urgent.

—Vous savez, Miss Granger, fit Lucius d'une voix étonnement douce, c'est moi qui ai demandé à ma femme de partir loin d'ici avec Drago. Ils ne m'ont pas abandonné parce qu'il pensait que je suis un monstre, ils ne l'auraient jamais fait, parce que nous somme une famille. Mais j'ai dû le faire. Pour qu'ils aient une chance de vivre normalement, loin de mon influence maléfique, loin des préjugés qui m'accompagneront toute ma vie maintenant.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant quoi dire. Toute sa peur venait de retomber, elle s'en voulait de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais ce n'était plus l'émotion prépondérante. Elle était surprise et touchée par cet homme si froid qui pourtant avait fait preuve de la plus grande marque d'amour en sacrifiant sa vie auprès de ceux qu'il aime au profit de leur bonheur à eux. Son premier réflexe, s'il ne s'était pas s'agit de Lucius Malefoy, aurait sans doute été de s'approcher de lui, de lui presser le bras avant de le serrer dans les siens.

Et ce ne fut qu'après de longues secondes un peu floues qu'Hermione se rendit compte que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, à son plus grand effroi. Mais pire encore, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne la repoussait pas et elle ne savait pas ce qui la perturbait le plus. Certes, il était un peu guindé, sur ses gardes, mais c'était sans doute le résultat de toute cette distance qu'il instaurait tout le temps avec tout le monde.

Pourtant, ce fut sans doute ça, aussi, en plus de l'absence de sa famille, qui fit qu'Hermione sentit ses bras se resserrer sur elle avec force. Comme si elle allait s'envoler. Comme si pendant quelques secondes, il n'était plus Lucius Malefoy, mais juste un homme seul, à qui il manque une partie de lui-même.

Toutefois, et sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait justement de Lucius Malefoy, il la repoussa très rapidement, à peine une poignée de seconde après, et son visage n'affichait, comme d'habitude, aucune émotion.

 **Voilà, j'espère que cette avalanche de révélation vous aura plus, ainsi que les quelques scènes entre Hermione et Lucius sans que Bellatrix ne vienne s'y incruster.**

 **La prochaine fois, un nouveau personnage entre en jeu. A votre avis, de s'agit-il ?**


End file.
